After One Kiss
by jalex1
Summary: My take on what happened after Evie sings One Kiss to Doug. This is A DEVIE FRIENDLY FIC. Please no hate :) All peace and love
1. Chapter 1

**I know that there aren't alot of Doug and Evie stories so I figured I would come out of my Fanfiction retirement and pay tribute to this adorable couple. Now I watched all the Descendants movies this weekend since I purchased them all on DVD and I must say after Descendants 1 I feel like they kind of put Evie's story line in general on the back burner, Yes she's a fashion business woman and an Honor student but after Descendants 1 I didn't feel like enough of Evie's story was told in the movies, maybe in the show and Books it's different but I love Evie and I have a super huge crush on Zachary Gibson I love his dancing and if you follow him on IG he's such a kind soul so obviously I love Doug too! Here's my take on DEVIE after D3. :) Enjoy! I also Like to do prompt stories for the fans who have great ideas and want to see them come to life well kind of. So if you have any story ideas I'm all eyes! Enjoy this one shot and I promise there will be more to come!**

***2 weeks ago***

_Evie leaned over moved her long blue hair over her should this was going to it. This was going to be the moment of truth this moment would tell her if Doug loved her back if he really was her true love. Evie closes her eyes and leaned down to kiss Doug on the lips. "His lips are so soft" Evie thinks then she slowly pulls away and looks back down at her boyfriend, she hears a snore and then begins to freak out. Evie takes a deep breath and turns around feeling her heart hammering in her chest. He didn't wake up. Evie loved this Boy so much and her kiss didn't wake him up. So many thoughts were running through Evie's Head._

_*Doug's POV* Doug was at the Echanted Lake playing guitar in front of all of his family and friends he was playing IRIS a song he had perfected since he was 12 years old he saw the proud look on his parent's faces and he smiled at them. Doug began to walk across the stage playing his guitar and dancing, suddenly the sun light and blue sky had disappeared and the sky turned into pure Darkness and Endless bright stars. _

_Doug looked down at his guitar playing the last section of the song then looked back up and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. _

_Doug smiles at the blue haired princess who was walking towards him on stage. Doug stops strumming the guitar and Evie stops in front of him with nothing but a smile on her face and a look of pure joy. Doug has never seen her look so beautiful than right now. It was as if she wanted to say something to him. _

_"Evie What is it?"Doug asked Evie pulls his face toward her and kisses him. "Time to wake up My Love"Evie whispers as she pulls away._

_"Wake up? Wake up from what I'm not sleeping?"Doug asked Evie smiles at him and bring her hands to the back of his head and leans over to whisper in his ear._

_"Please wake up now Doug. I need you."Evie whispers _Doug's eyes quickly open when he sees Evie kissing him he smiles and the words "True Love's Kiss" come into his head. He quickly closes his eyes again and enjoys the feeling of the love of his life kissing him.

"Wow Evie's lips are just as sweet as her personality"Doug Thinks When Evie pulls her lips away Doug decides to mess with his girlfriend a little bit. So he lets out a big snore.

When Evie turns her back to him Doug lifts his head up to see if what Evie's reaction is, Doug opens one eye and Evie turns her head back to quick for him to fall back and fake sleeping. Evie Gasps and shoves Doug's knees off of table Doug Laughs and moves to sit up as he watches Evie come around and sit beside him. When he sees Evie crossing her arms and not face him Doug realizes he may have pushed the joke a bit too far. Doug scoots closer to Evie and gently nudges her giving her his best cute smile. Evie playfully glares at him and slightly smiles.

"Heigh Ho."Doug whispers. Evie giggles and looks down at the floor.

"What Happened?"Doug asked looking around the sewing room then he turns back to his girlfriend and notices his girlfriend's leather outfit he smirks at her and looks at her up and down appreciating her Isle Look. Evie blushes nudges Doug's shoulder and holds his hand.

"Let's start with the easier question. What do you remember?"Evie asked Doug takes off his glasses and holds his eyes with his fingers trying to recall the previous events.

"I remember coming to the sewing room to pick you up, so we could go to Jane's Birthday Party then, all of a sudden I heard snoring coming from the living room, before I could walk inside the living room I feel asleep here..I'm not sure why though I had a good night's sleep last night.."Doug says pointing at the floor still very confused.

Evie nods and takes Doug's glasses from him and begins rubbing them clean with a cloth.

"Audrey stole the Queen of Auradon's Crowns as well as Maleficent's scepter with both she's been able to Cast a sleeping spell on everyone in Auardon and even turn some of them into stone. Mal got Hade's Ember to try and fight Audrey's spell but we havent had any luck finding her and since Audrey's power's are too much for her to Handle we needed Uma Harry and Gil's help..which hasn't been the easiest 2 hours I must say."Evie explains. Then she looks over at Doug who is quietly listening to her.

"That's why I tried calling you about 25 times, I was getting worried when I couldn't get through to you. Mal hasn't been able to find Ben and we don't know where Fairy God Mother is...and the thought of you turning into stone or anything happening to you before I could even say that I love you scared me. So I've been trying to make Mal, Jay Carlos Uma, Harry and Gil all make nice and be friendly so I didn't have to think about anything bad that may have happened to you."Evie Rambles.

Doug watches at his girlfriend thoroughly cleans his glasses and he holds her hands to stop her. Evie takes a deep breath and looks at Doug. Doug takes off Evie's red glove and kisses the back of her hand. Evie smiles at the gesture.

"I'm Alright, and I'm right here with you. Actually I'm okay now because of you."Doug says Evie nods.

"True loves kiss. Works every time."Evie says to him as she puts his glasses back on his face. Doug looks down at Evie's lips and she places her hands on his face then they fall to his shoulders. Doug cups Evie's face and he rubs her cheek, Evie leans into his hands and she closes her eyes.

Doug kisses Evie's Forehead and nuzzles rubs their noses together. "I love you so much."Doug says confidently. Evie's eyes nearly pop out of her head and her eyes begin to tear up.

"I- (Evie takes a deep breath and smiles at Doug) I love you too."Evie whispers so soft that as if it were the most fragile words in the world. Doug smiles and slowly leans in to kiss Evie, Evie pulls Doug by the Jacket and kisses him passionately. The young couple gets a bit carried away and Doug pulls away first as Evie giggles and kisses his cheek and wraps her arms around him hugging Doug tightly.

Doug looks at the Family ring on his right hand and he slides it off of his finger. Evie feels Doug doing something behind her, she turns around curious at what her boyfriend is doing.

Doug holds up the small gold ring with his index finger and thumb and holds it up to Evie's eyes. Evie look down at the ring then back at Doug.

"The Pick Ax represents the Family business of course, this is basically the ring of Identity that everyone is given here in Auradon. It represents the importance that Each individual in this kingdom, See how they also added the Mathmatics symbol and music in here too? This isn't an engagement right YET...but this is a promise, That You are very important to me Evie and I and I alone will treasure you and make sure you know how amazing, and special and loved you are. Every day. That's if you want me to? I uhm...I know you're very particular with the jewelry you wear every day. That's kind of why I've always been hesitant to ask you to wear my ring. But I don't see myself ever asking anyone else to wear MY ring. So What do you say my princess will you accept it?"Doug asked hopeful.

Evie pulls Doug back into another kiss and nods. " Heigh Ho" Evie giggles, Doug laughs and smiles, he kisses her lips again then begins looking down and sliding the ring on her Left ring finger.

"It's a perfect fit...Just like you, You're a perfect fit for me."Evie says Doug blushes and they enjoy their Moment of love together. Suddenly they hear slams around the entire castle.

"What is that noise?"Evie asked Doug turns his head And sees wood being placed one by one on the windows.

"Are those wooden Boards?"He asked Evie looks out the window and she jumps down hold Doug's hand "Stay close okay."Doug nods and kisses her hand before putting her red glove back on. The Young Couple run back to the living room and see Uma Mal and Cecila in the living room.

After Mal fails at reversing Audrey's Spell they watch Uma and Mal work together to remove all the boards from Evie's Castle. A few minutes later Mal was finally reunited with Ben and the others.

Doug meets Gil who is asking questions about Oranges Doug is confused when Gil thinks it's a Banana.

"Doug, go with Jane we need to find Fairy godmother."Ben says Doug nods and turns his gaze to Evie Who quickly wants to say No to Ben's plan.

"They're gonna need Muscle."Uma says Doug looks down at his arms "Hey"He says

"I'll go"Gil volunteers

"Actually I'd feel Better."Carlos says Evie jumps beside Doug and Agrees. "Actually Id feel better too."Evie says smiling at her boyfriend Doug rolls his eyes and nods

"Actually I would too."Doug agrees Everyone laughs and Gil jumps "Alright let's go! New team!"Gil cheers. Doug walks over to Evie and she pouts at him.

"Please be careful."Evie says "I will, I expect you to watch after her."Doug says directly to Jay and Carlos who both nod.

"I love you."Doug Says and kisses her forehead and walks with Jane and Gil.

"Doug!"Evie says Doug turns around and Evie plays with the Ring on her left finger. "I love you too"Evie says Doug Smile and nods then begins walking away with Jane and Gil.

Carlos walks beside Evie as they watch the 3 walk off the path back to the School.

"Looks like you finally got your Prince"Carlos says

"No, I didn't get a prince I got so much more than that."Evie smiles.

"HELLO GUYS FATE OF AURADON IN OUR HANDS COME ON!"Jay yells! Carlos and Evie both laugh and hurry back inside her castle.

**Short but sweet right? :) Tell me what you think! And I also take Requests You wanna read I'll make the time to write! I forgot how much I enjoyed writing stories! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you guys! The Chapters will continue the flow! Thanks to those who have favored the first chapter! :) Dont forget I'm always open to requests or suggestions! Enjoy Chapter 2! **

_"So She's definitely taken?"Harry Hook points at Mal Evie rolls her eyes Doug is dancing beside his girlfriend then he turns his head after he hears Harry's question, noticing Harry was a bit to close to Evie for Doug's liking._

_"Definitely"Evie says Harry smiles at Evie then Doug leans over Evie's shoulder glaring at Harry. _

_"SO. IS. EVIE"Doug says gently pulling Evie towards him. Evie smiles up at Doug and cups his face with her hand. Doug winks at her and kisses her temple._

_"Uhm What's my name?" Uma asked Harry looks at Uma confused "Uh Uma?"He says and leans to kiss her Uma shoves him away and walks away Evie and Doug Laugh as Evie pulls Doug to dance with her._

"I'm all yours."Evie says pulling Doug into her by the jacket, Doug smiles then turns his head and looks at the bridge to the Isle. He sees Mal Jay and Carlos waiting for Her. Doug kisses her lips as Evie smiles and wipes her thumb over his lips since she got her red lipstick on him.

"Looks like they need you Princess."Doug nods towards the Original VK's. Evie turns her head and smiles. "Wait for me?"Evie asked

"Always."Doug nods. Evie squeezes his hands then walks towards her best friends.

"Do you ever miss them?"Evie asked as she stands in between Mal and Carlos

"Of course.."Jay whispers.

"Do you think they miss us?"Mal asked

"Of course."Carlos nods The 4 Vk's take a deep breath.

"Last one to the house is a.."Carlos says

"ROTTEN APPLE!"The 4 Vk's run across the bridge and to their old house. Evie walks up the stairs to Her Mother's section of the house. Evie smiles her mother's famous Apple Pie she turn the corner and sees her Mother setting a slice of pie for herself and another slice on the plate across from her.

"Who's the second slice for?"Evie asked Evie's Mother looks up shocked. "Evilette?"Evil Queen says Evie walks into the kitchen area and shrugs.

"Hi Mommy."Evie says The Evil Queen walks towards her daughter and hugs her tightly.

"I've miss you so."She says

"I've missed you too Mommy.."Evie says

"Every Sunday, I make this apple pie, I cut a slice for me and leave one out for you in hopes that maybe one day you'll forgive me for being such a horrible mother to you. You have made yourself Shine to become the Amazing Princess I know you are Honey. I'm so proud of you."Evil Queen says

"Mommy Thank you."Evie smiles and tears up. Evil Queen wipes her daughter's tears and snaps her fingers in excitement.

"I've seen you all over the TV! Your fashion line is has reached the most amazing places! You have certainly made a name for yourself."Evil Queen smiles she walks towards her book shelf and takes out a stack of Photo albums. Evie raises her eyebrows in confusion. It was several articles from Auradon Gossip magazines, All of the Wonderful Gowns Mal had worn that had articles all about Evie, When Evie made her first fortune selling her designer gowns and when she purchased and opened her official Evie4Hearts business.

"How did you get all of these?"Evie asked Evil Queen smiles. "Oh I would get these in the Mail at the end of almost every year! There would never be a return address of where it came from though, I assumed you sent them."Evil Queen says confused.

Evie gets an idea of who sent them and her heart beats faster. "Give me 20 minutes okay Mommy I'll be right back."Evie says Evil Queen nods as Evie takes the latest photo album and runs out the door in her heels to run across the Bridge as fast as her feet would take her. She knew her feet would be sore but she didn't care about that.

Doug is reading a book to Dizzy and Cecila while they are sitting on bench with Dude and Ben. "EVIE! You're back so soon! How was visiting your mom?"Dizzy asked hugging her. Doug hands Ben his book and stands up walking towards Evie. Evie hugs Dizzy then walks over to Doug photo album in her hands, Doug look down at the familiar photo album and he smiles at his girlfriend.

"Did you do this?"Evie asked

"Did he do what?"Dizzy asked

"What did he do?"Dude Asked Ben stands up with Cecila confused.

"You've been updating my mother about me? Sending her Photo albums every year for 5 years since I moved to Auradon?" Evie asked

"That's so sweet."Dizzy smiles snatching the book from Evie's hands and going through it with Dude and Cecila.

"Evie if there's ONE thing that I've learned about you in the 5 years that I've known you, and the 4 years we've been dating its that You care about Carlos Jay Mal and Dizzy as if they were your blood siblings. You love and care about every child on the Isle. You LOVE turning a piece of cloth into something beautiful like a dress or a jacket or boots. You love Science and Math. You get giddy about Chocolate Ice cream with extra Red and Blue Sprinkles..and you may not talk about her at all but I know you miss your Mother and you love her."Doug explains.

Evie begins to tear up and she turns her head to see the little girls gasping at each page.

"So whenever your name was in the paper or in a magazine, or you saved Auradon for the 3rd or 4th time..or you were named the best designer on Auradon Magazine whatever had your name on it I would cut it out put everything in a big photo album and send it to your mom at the end of the year. So she could see how amazing you are. And how Wonderful You are. I wanted her to know that even if you didn't say it. That you worked so hard for her."Doug says Evie takes a deep breath and runs into Doug's Arm sobbing.

"Oh Princess are you upset?"Doug asked

"No I'm not upset that was so sweet of you, Thank you so much Doug that means so much to me that you did that."Evie says

"Of course, you Mother should be apart of your success as well. So I thought maybe one day you two could look back on everything and share that."Doug says Evie pulls away from Doug and kisses his lips.

"Come with me?"Evie nods Doug's mouth drop

"You- You want me to meet your Mo-Mom?"Doug stutters

"Yes I want my Mom to meet the love of my life...You're gonna have to eventually."Evie smiles

"Good Luck Doug"Ben smiles Doug takes a deep breath and holds Evie's hand as they walk hand in hand down the Bridge back to the Isle.

"Should I have brought something? I Diamond or Ruby or Sapphire or something?"Doug asked

"Love Breathe, Its okay"Evie calms him down Doug nods and they walk up the stairs.

Evil Queen is pouring a cup of tea and she Sees Evie and a young man in a green suit enter the kitchen. "Doug this is my Mother. Mommy this is Doug, my boyfriend."Evie introduces them. Doug Gently bows down.

"Doug is the one who's been sending you the photo albums about me."Evie smiles Evil smiles looks at Doug and walks towards him.

"I see you got all 4..I'm currently working on the 5th one."Doug says Evil Queen opens her arms and pulls Doug into a warm hug Doug and Evie are taken by surprise by this action.

"Thank you for keeping me updating about my little Princess."Evil Queen says

"You're Welcome"Doug gently returns the hug.

"Pull up a chair I've made Apple Pie!"Evil Queen Smiles Evie quickly realizes that Doug may decline the apple pie, her mother doesn't have the best history with apples especially considering what happened with Snow White.

Before Evie can say anything Doug removes his green blazer and hook it up on the hanger he sees the second chair and pulls it out for Evie, and He sits down at the small table picking up the fork and taking a big bite out of the apple pie Doug smiles widely and nods.

"Wow! Now I know where Evie get's her cooking skills from! This is amazing."Doug compliments Evie's Mom

"Oh It's an age old family secret! Personally I like to use a lot of brown sugar and GREEN Apples, red apples tend to overly sweet, "Evil's Mother goes into detail

Evie smiles at Doug who is nodding along as he listens to Evie's Mother, Doug turns his head and winks at her, then aims his fork at the pie hinting for her to sit next to him. Evie shakes her head and sits beside Doug and kisses his cheek.

"I love you so much."Evie whispers in his ear.

"I love you too."Doug smiles back at her. "Are you talking to me or the apple pie?"Evie asked Doug laughs "You're always going to be the Apple of this Dwarf's eye."Doug whispers in her ear and kisses her lips. Doug cuts a piece of the pie and holds the piece up to Evie's Lips. Evie giggles and takes a bite sighing in contentment missing her mother's cooking.

"This is the happiest I have ever been."Evie says Looking at her mother Doug hands Evie his fork then walks over to Evil's Mother and rolls up his sleeves taking the dish from Evie's Mother and begins washing the plates. Evil Queen walks over to Evie and sits down next to her Daughter as they watch Doug clean the dishes.

"You certainly picked a wonderful Man Evie."The Evil Queen says Evie Smiles.

"He's definitely my soulmate."Evie smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a What if Chapter :) What if Doug had met with up The Vk's before they went back to The Isle to get Hades' Ember!? Enjoy! Hope everyone who has favored me is enjoying the stories I enjoy review good or bad lay it on me I'm tough I can handle it! 3 Peace and Love everyone! **

"Why would Audrey steal Maleficent's Scepter?"Jay asked putting on his leather gloves and getting his backpack. Carlos jumps down the stairs after putting on his jacket.

"Why would Audrey turn Mal into a Scary Hag? Who knows?! All that matters is we have to get that Ember from Hades and once again Save Auradon."Carlos says Jay high fives his best friend and nods.

"This is like the 3rd time we've Saved Auradon, Once we do, and everyone is awake and happy again. We should tell Ben to set up a Parade for us. Or create a Holiday."Jay says

"YES! I want a big Dog float for me and Dude."Carlos claps his hands.

"I think I want to use Aladdin's Magic carpet, he said last week he would let me use it since I helped his Son make the College Tourney team. I'll totally swoop down the parade flying in style" Jay smiles doing his victory pose.

"GUYS FOCUS FATE OF AURADON IS IN THE HANDS OF A VENGEFUL PRINCESS! We need all hands on deck for this one. Everyone Focus!"The Old Mal says

"Yes Queen."Carlos and Jay both quiet down.

Evie zips up her leather jacket and places her Tiara on kitchen table as she helps The Old Mal get her Leather gear on she turns her head and sees Doug walking to her house from the Window.

"ITS DOUG!"Carlos yells! Running Opening the Door and pulling him in. Doug pats Carlos on the back

"Doug have you seen Jane?"Carlos asked

"Sorry Buddy I haven't she called my cellphone and told me Audrey casted a spell on everyone that was at the Enchanted Lake for her party the only way she was able to get away was because she went IN the water. I think she's going to look for her Mom."Doug says

"I hope she's safe."Carlos worries. Doug Nods "Are you guys alright? I walked down here from the school after I helped with the tutoring sessions. Everyone around there is Asleep. "Doug asked

"We're fine, we've got a plan to stop Audrey before anyone else gets spelled."Jay says putting on his boots.

Doug nods and walks over to Evie he takes the tiara from the table and Evie turns around and faces her boyfriend placing both of her hands on his chest and she smiles and let's out a deep breath glad to know that he is safe.

Mal Carlos Cecila and Jay all pretend to be getting their stuff ready to go but they're all watching the cute couple.

Evie fixes the collar on his shirt and smiles at him. Doug gently places the tiara on Evie's head and kisses her forehead.

"I suppose I can't stop you from going back to The Isle this time?"Doug asked Evie shakes her head.

"I'm so glad you're here and alright. I got worried Something had happened to you I don't know what I would do if anything did."Evie speaks softly. Doug slightly smiles at his girlfriend and kisses her cheek.

"Nothing really ever happens to the Dwarfs, we're kind of good about keeping out of trouble."Doug jokes

"You're half Dwarf."Evie teases nudging their noses together. Doug rubs his hands up and down Evie's arms to comfort her the best way he knows how. Evie looks up at Doug and takes a deep breath before zipping up her backpack.

"Mal thinks the Answer to stopping Audrey is at The Isle and we have to try. Any idea why Audrey went completely unhinged? "Evie says

"Probably has to do with her not becoming Queen, for 18 years All Audrey has ever thought about was ruling this Kingdom alongside Ben. She always thought she had a chance to still be Queen. Until Today."Doug explains. Mal sighs and shakes her head looking down at her engagement ring.

"Revenge Plot, we should have seen that coming."Carlos says

"Well Love, you're coming with us."Evie says pulling Doug's hand to follow her outside. "Evie..."Doug hesitates.

"NO, I dont want Audrey's spell to catch up to you, so you're coming with us. That'll be the only way to guarantee I know you're safe."Evie panics.

"Okay Okay Okay Evie... Yes, I'll come with you, Calm down. "Doug says cupping her face trying to calm her down. Evie nods and hugs him tightly.

_"At Audrey's hide out Audrey is smiling at Gem in the Scepter "Sorry Evie but I think You're Nerdy Boyfriend is my next target" Audrey taps the scepter on the floor twice and knows shes casts her spell._

"Alright guys we gotta get going now."Carlos says The VK's, Cecilia and Doug go out to back to the garage and get on the bikes, All the Vk's put on their helmets and suddenly Evie turns around and notices Doug isn't behind her.

"Doug let's go.."Evie says holding out an Extra helmet for him. Doug looks down at his feet and realizes he's cemented to the ground or rather that his feet at turned into stone.

"Evie..."Doug says Evie takes off her helmet and gasps everyone turns around and sees Doug's legs slowly turning to stone.

"NO!"Evie says holding onto Doug

"E WE HAVE TO GO AUDREY'S SPELL IS HEADING THIS WAY! THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE TO GET TO THE ISLE!"MAL YELLS As she starts her Bike and begins to ride with Cecilia , Jay follows her and Carlos stays behind waiting for Evie.

"Audrey's spell packs a powerful punch...we could be next."Carlos says now thinking about Jane. Doug looks at his girlfriend reaches over to cup her cheek to get her to calm down. Evie places her forehead against Doug's and tries to figure out a way to help her boyfriend.

"Evie Love, Mal's right You have to go. I can see the pink smoke that's probably Audrey's spell heading this way."Doug says Evie shakes her head.

"NO! I wont leave you! There has to be another way. They can go without me!"Evie yells at Doug. "Evie we're running out of time!"Carlos pleads.

Doug agrees with Carlos. The longer Evie stayed here with him she risks herself and Carlos also turning into stone. It's too late to try and figure out a solution right now. If Auradon's last hope was that Ember then Doug knew Mal would need Evie and Carlos' help in trying to stop whatever plans Audrey had for them.

"Baby, Look at me, I know you'll come right back..I'm not worried. But right now you need to follow Mal to The Isle and help her. Its too late for me now."Doug tries to calm his girlfriend down.

"Evie we need to go now! Getting the Ember is the best way to help Doug and Everyone else!"Carlos says Evie shakes her head as she helplessly watches Doug's torso turn to stone.

"Baby you need to go now! You need to get to The Isle and save everyone here...You Guys are our only hope."Doug says

"No I can't, Please Please don't make me leave you..."Evie sobs. Doug Looks at his girlfriend with sad and understanding eyes.

"Evie They can't save Auradon without you. I wont be of any help to you if I'm turned to stone and I'm literally turning to stone. I know you'll help solve whatever is going on. This time you're going to have to be my knight in shining leather."Doug says as her wipes Evie's tears away trying to give his girlfriend confidence.

"I love you so much, and once this is all over I'll buy you that 6 foot mirror you want for our bedroom."Doug smiles as he brings her hands to his lips and kisses the back of them, and suddenly Doug turned into Stone. Evie gasps, and tears endlessly flow down her cheeks. Carlos sees the pink smoke coming towards them.

"EVIE GET ON YOUR BIKE NOW LETS GO!" Carlos yells as he starts his bike. Evie pulls her hands away from Doug and looks up seeing the Smoke coming towards her and Carlos.

"I love you."Evie whispers and quickly turning around putting her helmet on and hoping on her bike she starts it up and she and Carlos quickly speed off to Follow Mal and Jay to the Barrier.

"Noble Stead proud and fair you shall take us anyways!"Mal chants the spell The 4 Vk's drive their Bikes into the water and drive across the waters to The Isle, as soon as they cross the barrier they get to the pier and park their bikes. Evie takes off her helmet and looks across the waters at Auradon seeing the entire City engulfed with Pink smoke.

"HEY! I'm me again!"Mal says looking at her hands

"Duh Magic doesn't work here remember"Cecila reminds her. Mal puts her helmet on the handle bars and she looks up at her bestfriend. Who is looking across the water at Auradon. "We're going to save him E. We're going to Save All of Auradon. "Mal says placing her hand on Evie's shoulder.

"Its like we said earlier we've Saved Auradon twice already this 3rd time won't be different."Jay assures her.

" Evie Doug's right we're Auradon's last hope and we all need to focus. We cant do this without each other."Carlos says Evie nods and puts on her Evil Princess look.

"Let's do this."Evie says Mal smiles and nods.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Evie if you just sign here and here this Castle is all yours."Happy points at the legal documentation. Evie smiles brightly.

"Thank You Mr. Dwarf for helping with finding me the perfect Castle."Evie says

"Considering this is where Snow, and Ferdinand first started off, she wanted to make sure you liked the area and space before she offered that you take over."Happy says

"How much should I make the check out for?"Evie asked "Oh Darling, your sister wants you focus your money on your business don't worry about the money. She says you guys are family and she's happy to do this for you. Granted that you make her a gown if possible."Happy says Evie laughs and nods

"Snow is giving me a Castle I'll make 100 dresses for her whenever she wants Thank you So much again Mr. Dwarf."Evie smiles.

"Evie, you're practically family, because of Snow and because of my Nephew. Snow and Ferdinand started their family here and we hope you and Doug will do the same."Happy winks at her and hands Evie the keys. Evie looks at the keys in her hands and smiles widely not believing her dream of owning a castle has come true.

Evie goes back to the Dorms and sees Mal boxing up some of her things. They had recently graduated and Mal is set to live in the Main Castle with Ben and his family. Carlos and Jay look up and Evie waves the keys in her hands.

"We can move in right now!"Evie cheers

"YAAAS!"Jay and Carlos cheer "You guys you dont wanna live with us Mal it'll be just like The Isle days."Carlos smiles

"I expect everything to be clean guys."Evie raises her eyebrow

"Yeah Jay"Carlos agrees.

"Sorry guys but I told Ben as his Lady of the court I would be living with him starting next week but I'm so excited for you all."Mal smiles

"Let's get our stuff over there! I can get some of the Tourney team to help us bring everything we need right now, we'll be moved in before sunset."Jay smiles Evie gives Carlos and Jay their copy of the keys.

"You guys go get started I need to tie up one more loose end."Evie says. Mal smiles knowing exactly what she means. "Good luck."Mal says Evie winks at her bestfriend and walks out.

"Loose End? She just got a castle what else does she need to get?"Carlos asked confused.

"Her Prince."Mal answers

"Ohhh."Jay and Carlos both nod.

~Doug's Dorm~

Doug is sizing gently adding the Sapphire diamond in the middle of ring he had designed. On each side the ring were 3 clear cut diamonds. Doug takes the blow torch and gets it to stick together he smiles at the masterpiece in front of him and Ben whistles as he takes off his Eye protection.

"Wow Doug, this ring is amazing, and I thought you outdid yourself when I asked you to make Mal's engagement ring."Ben pats him on the back. Doug wipes his top brow and gently blows on the ring allows it to cool down.

"Any idea when you're going to propose?"Ben asked Doug laughs.

"I don't know about that just yet. I don't know where Evie and I really stand you know? We enjoy spending time together. We go on Dates, we kiss, we cuddle, but we've never said I love you. For years I've been trying to feel out where she is when it comes to our relationship and I don't wanna push her. Evie's very emotional and she knows exactly how to say how she feels but every time I get close to saying I love her I feel her hesitancy and I just stay quiet."Doug says

"Mal was like that too. It wasn't until after Cotillion that she told me she loved me. But I see the way you look at Evie because its the same way I look at Mal. But What I don't understand is why make an engagement ring now if you haven't been able to say I love you?"Ben asked. Doug looks at the ring thats propped up on the glass and he smiles.

"Evie's the one for me. Plain and Simple. And making this ring only took me 2 years to put together. SO who knows how long it'll take for me to actually ask her."Doug says

"You gotta tell her you love her first."Ben laughs Doug rolls his eyes and shakes his head. They hear a knock on the door. "Uhm...Come in!"Ben yells

"Ben!"Doug scolds as he points at the ring that's still cooling down "Oh Wait uhm One second please."Ben tries to recover Doug shakes his head and they see Evie peaking her head into Doug's Room.

"EVIE WHAT A SUPRISE!"Ben yells Doug quickly snatches the still very hot ring and shove it in his drawer shaking his hand and clearly burning it.

"What's going on in here?"Evie smiles

"NOTHING NOTHING AT ALL!"Ben yells Doug stands up pulls the door open for his girlfriend to enter. "Ben's had to much of Kronk's Vanilla Latte's."Doug says Evie nods in understanding looking at Ben.

"Ben I was hoping for some time with Doug."Evie says "Yeah sure go ahead."Ben nods still not making a move to leave. Evie notices the awkwardness and shakes her head.

"Alone, Ben"Evie says

"OH RIGHT Sorry I'll be going now."Ben exits Doug's room. Doug and Evie watch The King leave and Evie laughs as Doug rubs his head.

"Did he seem weird to you?"Evie asked laying on Doug's bed.

"He's just anxious to ask Mal to Marry him in the next week."Doug explains Evie nods and uses her index finger to lure Doug to lay beside her Doug complies and lays next to his girlfriend and kisses her cheek before wrapping her arm around her waist. Evie faces him and smiles as she takes off his glasses and sets them on his stand.

"How'd it go with Uncle Happy and the Castle?"Doug asked "We're starting moving in processes right now, Jay and Carlos are on their way there right now."Evie says

"WHAT!? You got it? Love that's amazing."Doug says sitting up to kiss Evie's forehead. Evie smiles brightly.

"I'm so proud of you. You did all of that all on your own without a Prince!"Doug smiles proud of his girl. Evie cups his cheek and shakes her head.

"That's not true."Evie says Doug gives her a confused look.

"I couldn't have done any of this without you, You helped me start up Evie4Hearts. You would make Fabric Runs at 1AM when I needed it and you could help me Balance the books when it didn't make sense. You would make the deliveries when I was to tired too and you would force Chad to pay for his Many MANY MANY capes. You would also cook me breakfast, lunch and Dinner when I would be too busy to make my deadlines. You would pull me away when I would lock myself in my dorm...I couldn't do any of this without you. You also helped me Reconnect with Snow, she pretty much just signed over all the papers to me. You're the Prince of my heart."Evie smiles.

Doug is touched by her words and she leans in to kiss his lips softly. Evie looks around and sees majority of Doug's things are packed up. "So You're done packing?"Evie asked Doug nods

"Yeah I just have to get them down to my car and I'll be out of the Dorms later tonight. I told Uncle Grumpy I would be there probably by 8pm if there isn't traffic."Doug says

"Do you really want to live with your Uncle Grumpy?"Evie asked as she reaches for Doug's hand. Doug shrugs "Until College starts in the fall it'll have to do for now, Plus he said he'd put me to work in the Diamond mines so I'll have even more money to add to pay off for school. Scholarships around here don't cover everything. "Doug says

"You hate working in the Diamond mine though."Evie says Doug nods

"Yeah but it's the deal Uncle Grumpy and I worked out so that I have a place to stay."Doug says

"How about I offer you another deal?"Evie asked Doug looks at Evie confused again. Evie smiles enjoying that as Smart as Doug is something he doesn't catch on very quickly.

"You could be close to Auradon since I know you're going to be helping with the Summer school program, and save up all your earnings, and continue to help me with the fashion line...by moving in with me."Evie suggests. Doug sits up and Evie sits up with him.

"Jay and Carlos will be living with me... Jay will be off to College in the Fall since he's gonna play for that College Tourney Team. And that'll just leave Me and Carlos, and once Dizzy comes to Auradon she'll be living with me as well. We'll be like a small little family..the only thing missing would be my heart.."Evie says

"You-You want me to move into your castle?"Doug asked Evie nods

"Not just move in uhm I would like you to maybe share the master bedroom with me? It's really big the closest is huge I nearly got lost in it...and there's a very big sized bathroom it has a tub and a shower two big sinks..so we'd have space but still be together which what I want...I guess I wanted to know if you maybe wanted that too?"Evie asked with nothing but hope.

"Yes...uhm of course .I'd Love to move in with you"Doug smiles

"Really?"Evie asked Doug smiles and nods Evie pulls his hand and hugs hims tightly.

"Ahh."Doug pulls way Evie looks down and holds Doug's hand up to the light noticing the blister and redness on his right palm.

"What happened here?"Evie asked as she looks at Doug's injured hand, Doug remember the engagement ring in his drawer and smiles at Evie.

"It's nothing, uhm let's just say the injury is well worth it.'Doug says this time Evie gives Doug a confused look and Doug lifts Evie's chin and gently kisses her lips. Evie accepts the kiss and pulls away with a big smile on her face.

"Come on! We have lots to do! It's move in Day!"Evie smiles dragging Doug out of bed and out of his dorm room.

Doug and Evie drive to The castle in Doug's New Green 2019 Lexus Coupe. Doug parks in front of the castle and walks around helping Evie out of the passenger seat.

"Wow this is amazing."Doug says marveling at how big the castle is and how much land there is.

"Come on come on."Evie pulls him into the castle and shows him around The first area she brought him to was a room that looked like a garden room but it was completely emptied out and it faced the backyard. "This is where the sewing room will be and around the corner here is where you can do the accounting work. If was go up here this is were Jay and Carlos will be they both get their own rooms of course."Evie says Doug nods at them as they pass by Jay and Carlos wrestle for the second biggest room in the castle.

"Dizzy's room will be down the hall from us...there's 3 other bathroom's here, And this is our room."Evie says pulling Doug into the master bedroom. Doug whistles and looks around the space of the Master Bedroom and 4x bigger than any of the dorms.

"What' are we going to do with all this space."Doug asked walking around the room and he stops at the window and enjoys the view of Auardon.

"You can see the Enchanted Lake it's like a few feet away from here."Doug points out

"I've already ordered a Queen Sized Bed for us to share, I'll put my makeup area right about here, and we could get a comfy sofa to put right in front of this fire place. Whatever else you wanna add."Evie smiles wrapping her arms around Doug and looks up at him.

Doug lifts her hands to her face and kisses her forehead "How does it feel?"Doug asked

"What?"Evie asked

"Having all your dreams come true?"Doug asked Evie lays her head on Doug's chest and closes her eyes she can hear how fast Doug's heart is beating and that told her everything she needed to know.

"I still have a few dreams that still have to come true.."Evie responded "How about you?"She asked

"Me too I still have a few dreams of my own..."Doug says

"Am I apart of some of those dreams?"Evie asked Doug looks deeply into Evie's Brown eyes

"You're the biggest part."Doug answers. Evie bites her bottom lip and shakes her head pulling Doug's head and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hey Guys We have some of the movers here!"Jay bursts in

"OH Come on!"Jay yells Doug and Evie pull apart and Doug blushes Evie rolls her eyes looks at her best friends.

"I'm glad I didnt pick the room beside theirs."Carlos laughs

"You guys better keep it quiet at night. Especially when Dizzy moves in."Jay scolds.

"OUT!"Evie yells at them both the two boys laugh. Evie shut the door behind them and faces Doug.

"Living together with Jay and Carlos will be interesting."Doug rubs the back of his neck. Evie smirks at him and locks the door.

"Lucky for us I made sure to have a lock install on the master bedroom."Evie says walking back towards to Doug. Doug raises his eyebrow and allows Evie to pull his collar down so she can crash their lips back together. Doug wraps his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss.

"Let me show you the closet"Evie mumbles against Doug's lips pushing him back towards the other side of the room where the master closet is.


	5. Chapter 5

Evie is in her Sewing room finishing up The Final sketch to send over to Princess Jasmine for their annual Ball in 3 months. Evie hears footsteps and humming coming towards her workshop she raises her eyebrows in confusion as she sees Dizzy dancing into the workshop and twirling herself around. Evie can't help but laugh at her very good friend she puts her sketch book down and crosses her arms as she watches her young friend dancing around. Dizzy takes the Mannequin who is wearing Ben's Unfinished Blue Blazer and dancing with it. Evie clears her throat and gives her friend a bright smile.

"Did you have a good time during the Tour Dizzy?"Evie asked Dizzy bounces up and down and takes sits down and the sofa patting the empty space signaling Evie to sit beside her. Evie giggles and joins Dizzy on the sofa Dizzy lays her head on Evie's lap and sighs deeply.

"I LOVE IT HERE IN AURADON!"Dizzy yells Evie laughs and shakes her head.

"Everyone here is so nice, and everything is so beautiful!"Dizzy says

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."Evie smiles running her fingers through Dizzy's hair and she sees a small daisy in her hair and she plucks it out showing it to her young friend with a questioning eyebrow.

"OH! The cutest boy gave me this flower!"Dizzy smiles widely sitting up and taking the daisy from Evie's hand.

"WOW your first day here and already you have a crush!"Evie nudges Dizzy.

"Ben was giving us a tour of all of Auradon and we ran into him! He must of noticed that I was a little bit sad because I was missing Grandmother as we were walking around all the lovely shops. SO he gave me this daisy and told me that it would be a shame for me to not smile because of how pretty I am. Then he got Me The twins and Cecilia Ice cream!"Dizzy remembers.

"Wow that's so sweet! Did you get his name?"Evie asked

"No I forgot to ask...I was going to ask Ben but then he got to busy with a meeting. He had short hair and glasses..Thats all I could remember and dreamy green eyes."Dizzy sighs thinking of the mystery guy.

"Wow you've got it bad. Well he doesn't sound familiar...Honestly it sounds like you're describing Doug but he has really long dark blonde hair now and he's gone for School until the next few days for Orientation."Evie says

"Well whoever he is WE HAVE to find him. He's a little older but Hey I'm mature for my age."Dizzy says

"You certainly are now do you want to help me finish this sketch."Evie says Dizzy nods and they begin working

"YES I AM TOTALLY INSPIRED!"Dizzy says Evie laughs and hands Dizzy a blank sketch pad.

~With Ben and Mal~

"Seems like the new Vk's are adjusting well."Ben smiles

"Cecilia definitely is she told me earlier today that she made $60 when you took them to the Mall."Mal laughs

"She's good at what she does."Ben shrugs. They hear a knock at the door

"Enter!"Mal and Ben both says Doug walks inside and smiles at his two friends.

"Here is the new proposal for the Technology program for Auradon classrooms. Once you guys decide on the company you want to use and type of routers you want just let me know I can install them."Doug smiles

"How you Manage to be my Right hand man, Help Evie with her Business and, And Start your Freshmen year at Auradon Intellect is beyond me. This is amazing Doug Thank you."Ben smiles

"Nice Hair Cut Doug!"Mal compliments Doug rubs the back of his head slightly missing his long hair.

"Yeah you look great man but why cut it I thought you loved your hair."Ben asked

"Yeah I did but once of my class mates told us a story about how he volunteers at the Center for kids with Cancer and that alot of them were looking for hair donations and etc. One of the ways to do that is using authentic hair so I figured I'd do a good deed today and donate myself. Thats why I was at the mall today when I saw you and the New Vk's."Doug smiles

"That's such a wonderful cause we should look into helping the Cancer Center Ben."Mal says

"Sounds like a plan!"Ben nods writing it on his to do list. Mal looks over at Doug.

"Does Evie know you're back yet?"Mal asked

"I haven't spoken to her yet, I was going to surprise her at home with a romantic lunch."Doug says

"She'll definitely dig the new haircut. Tell her she and I can cancel dinner tonight, I'm sure you missed your Evil Princess."Mal winks Doug laughs and nods "Thanks Mal.. I'll see you guys later tonight."Doug Shakes Ben's hand and kisses Mal's cheek as he walks away.

~Back at Evie's Castle~

Evie is putting away her sketches and she sees her cellphone ringing She smiles widely and answer the call.

"Hello my handsome College student. How's the orientation going?"Evie asked

"It went well, It feels intimidating being in a room filled with highly intelligent people, I feel less well intelligent."Doug chuckles

"You don't get yourself enough credit, did you have your lunch already?"Evie asked worried Doug hasnt' eaten yet.

"Actually I was hoping you would join me for lunch."Doug says

"You want face time and have lunch together again?"Evie asked

"More like I want you to come to the Enchanted lake? And if you can please bring a butter knife.."Doug says

"Are you back home already?"Evie gasps.

"You'll have to find out if you come to the lake. I'll be at our favorite spot."Doug says and hangs up Evie smiles at her phone and grabs her purse and runs into the kitchen grabbing the butter knife.

"No Running with knives."Jay scolds pointing at Evie. Carlos laughs "Where are you headed?"Carlos asked

"Doug is back home early we're going to have a date so please could you..."Evie says

"We'll take care of the Baby VK's Have fun!"Carlos says Evie winks at the two boys and runs out.

"Hey guys! I just finished my sketch for Evie where is she?"Dizzy asked

"She went to have a date with Doug."Jay says nodding at the sketch in approval

"You know I've heard about Doug in Evie's letters but have never personally met him..."Dizzy says

"Doug is DA BOOM! He helps us with our homework when we dont understand anything he was our first friend here in Auradon."Carlos explains.

"Thats why Evie fell for him he's a cool dude big heart."Jay nods

"I can't wait to meet him. I do hope I meet my prince again soon."Dizzy says

"Everyone in Auradon knows everyone I'm sure you'll see him."Cecilia says

"I hope so."Dizzy smiles

Evie gets to the enchanted lake and sees a Green Picnic blanket across the waterfall she smiles widely and walks to the picnic area. She looks around and doesnt see Doug anywhere. Evie places her purse on the ground and hears a Splash she turns her head and sees Doug coming out of the water he smiles at her walks towards her.

Evie grabs the towel and walks towards Doug surprised at his new haircut. Doug takes the towel and dries his head Evie helps him dry his chest as she looks him in the eyes.

"You cut your hair."Evie says wrapping the towel around his neck and running her fingers through the newly short hairdo. Doug takes Evie's hand and leads her to the picnic blanket.

"I cut it today before I came into town. Do you like it?"Doug asked Evie smiles. "I love any hairstyle you choose...but to answer your question I love this alot."Evie smiles

"I thought a dip in the lake would get rid of the small hairs the barber left so I feel less itchy now."Doug explains. "NO complaints here."Evie says Doug wasn't overly muscular but he was lean and cut in all the right places that drew Evie a bit crazy. Doug's love for dancing also kept in great shape so Evie definitely was head over heels for the young man.

"Im so glad you're home early I wasn't expecting you back until Friday night."Evie pouts.

"I missed you too much...I realized I dont even need to dorm I can just drive from our home to school it's only 30 minutes away."Doug explains

"Thats wonderful news! I hate sleeping in our big bed without you."Evie says Doug nods in agreement and leans in.

"Yeah..I've missed your snoring I couldnt sleep without your icy cold feet and snoring."Doug jokes Evie shoves him

"I do not snore!"Evie gasps Doug laughs pulling her to his lap and kisses her lips, Evie deepens the kiss and cups he face as they both pull away. "Yes you do..Worse than my Uncle Sneezy when he sleeps and he's always congested."Doug jokes Evie gasps again and pushes Doug onto the picnic blanket and pulls the towel from his neck and hit him with it. Doug laughs loudly and covers his face.

Doug Flips Evie Over and pins her arms above her head. Evie smiles and bites her lip staring at her Prince. "I really like this hair cut."Evie says Doug shakes his head and laughs Evie pulls him down to her and passionately kisses him.

Once the young couple is done with their Date they pack up their things and head back to the Castle. "Oh I have to drop something off to Belle really quick."Evie remembers

"Do you want me to come with you?"Doug asked

"No Its okay you've been on your feet all day, go relax at home and i'll be back in 30 minutes."Evie says Doug nods and kisses her lips

"See you in a bit."Evie says

Doug uses his key and walks into the Castle it's surprisingly quiet he walks into the living room and sees Jay Carlos The Twins and the Tarot Card reader girl (He really needs to remember these names) all asleep watching a TV. Doug switches off the TV and then realizes there should be 1 more VK he hears music coming from Evie's Work shop and he follows the noise. Doug stops at the door and sees the girl with glasses (He couldn't remember her name). Doug gently knocks hoping not to startle the young girl.

"Hello."Doug Softly says Dizzy gasps dropping her pencils to the floor Doug looks at the floor and then turns off the stereo.

"Allow Me."Doug says picking up he pencil and holding them up for Dizzy to take. Doug kneels down and smiles at the young girl. "Uhm Are you okay?"Doug asked

"It-It's you! From the place with all the lovely stores and ice cream!"Dizzy says

"Yes we met in the Mall, My friend King Ben was showing you around."Doug nods. "How do you like Auradon so far?"Doug asked

"It's Magical...I love it here."Dizzy sighs at him and gets closer to him.

"I see you've taken a big liking to Evie's workshop."Doug says

"She's amazing she's made all of my dreams come true already! One of dream wish and my life will be perfect!"Dizzy smiles

"One more wish huh? Maybe I can help you."Doug says

"REALLY!? Well it does involve you anyways."Dizzy says as she walks towards Doug, Doug is walking backwards and he hits one of the side glass walls and looks down at the young girl confused. "Uhm.."Doug says confused

"My one dream is True loves kiss."Dizzy puckers her lips and Doug shakes his head even more confused.

"T-True Love's Kiss? uhm..I uhhh."Doug says side stepping trying to get away from Dizzy

"Yes Didn't you feel the connection we had at the big store place! And you got me a flower and a Ice cream."Dizzy says

"Okay, I can see why you would think I would have an interest in you that way...and my apologizes truly..uhm but I dont even know your name. and i'm older than you."Doug says

"My name is Dizzy, and what is age matter in love right. Hercules and Meg ended up together and Hercules is a million year old and Meg was like 18."Dizzy says

"Dizzy, I have a girlfriend who I love very much."Doug Says

"I'm a much better partner than her I can assure you."Dizzy says Doug steps back again and ends up at another wall. "Just one kiss I assure you, you won't regret it."Dizzy says

"AHh Dizzy please stop."Doug begs

"Whats going on in here."Evie asked confused Doug quickly runs away from Dizzy and hides behind Evie. Dizzy looks At Evie and Evie is trying to piece together why Doug looks so freaked out.

"Didn't you feel our connection?"Dizzy asked

"Connection?"Evie asked Behind her. "Uhm I uhm..Dizzy is it I think you got the wrong impression."Doug says

"Impression of what? What is happening here?"Evie asked

"EVIES HE'S THE ONE"Dizzys says showing Her the Daisy in her hand. Evie finally connects all the dots and nods "OHH!"Evie says

"You're the Guy Dizzy has a crush on?"Evie asked Doug looks at Evie confused.

"I thought you didn't know him."Dizzy asked Evie looks back at Dizzy and Doug rubs his head. "This is Doug Dizzy."Evie says

"You said Doug has long hair."Dizzy says

"I had just gotten a haircut when I ran into you and the Other Vk's With Ben at the mall."Doug explains.

"But you got me ice cream and a flower."Dizzy says Doug looks at Evie who expects and explanation Doug holds his hand up in the air

"Dizzy I got you the flower because It looked like you were very upset and you have daisy's on your boots so I figured it would cheer you up a bit. And to be fair I got all of the Vk's and even Ben ice cream."Doug says

"So you aren't my true love?"Dizzy asked Doug walks over to Dizzy and kneels down and sighs "Sorry I can't say that I am. But whoever your true love is he's sure to be a lucky guy."Doug says

"How do you two know each other?"Dizzy asked Looking at Evie and Doug.

"Doug is my boyfriend and he lives here with me Dizzy."Evie explains Dizzy nods "Ohhh So you're Evie's True love!"Dizzy yells

"Dizzy."Evie raises her eyebrow. Doug blushes and smiles "Don't worry Evie's my One true Love as well."Doug says Evie smiles and Dizzy hands Doug the Flower back

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out, I guess I got carried away."Dizzy says

"I accept your apology. I'm sorry I can't be the One true love but will you accept One true friend?"Doug asked holding out his hand Dizzy smiles brightly and shakes his hand.

"I accept your friendship just know. Evie if you mess this up I'm swooping in!"Dizzy says stealing a kiss on Doug's cheek and skipping out of the workshop. Evie's mouth drop and Doug blushes as he shakes his head. Doug looks over at Evie and they both laugh.

"Thats was something."Doug says Evie walks over to Doug and passionately kisses him. The kiss last a lot longer than what they are used to and when they finally oull away Doug takes a deep breath.

"Heigh Ho."Doug says

"Just a reminder that you're mine."Evie says Doug nods and places Evie's hand on his heart. "I only want to be yours."Doug whispers.

_**Okay so I have a question. Are you guys okay with Rated M Content? :) I just want to see if you guys would be okay with that because I have an idea for the next chapter. Comments are much appreciated! 3 **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A little bit of mature content ;) Just a tease.**

"2 Months after The Barrier was brought down everyone in Auradon and The Isle rejoiced and have been able to combine their differences. The Isle kids are getting better housing, better food supply and a better education. Jobs are being offered to all the Former Villains, The Era of Ben and Mal has been successful Thus Far."Evie smiles and reads the Newspaper out loud to her best friend.

Mal rolls her eyes and looks down at the Ember around her neck. "I'm only doing a good job because I have You, Jay Carlos, Uma and my father and of course Ben. I don't know how I would be able to rule along side Ben without you guys."Mal says Evie smiles and gives Mal's hand a squeeze.

"Enough about Me and The Kingdom we know everything is running smoothly."Mal says Evie nods in agreement.

"How are you Handling Doug being a college student?"Mal asked Evie puts the news paper down and shrugs.

"He's really enjoying all the classes, he says he's being introduced to different theories and accessing the part of his brain that allows him to think on a deeper level. And I love that he would rather stay here with Me and commute to school than staying in the Dorms."Evie says

"I sense a BUT somewhere in here."Mal says

"Doug's probably one of the smartest if not THE smartest person in Auradon, what if he falls for someone else?"Evie worries Mal looks at her bestfriend and throws the news paper at Evie's face.

"M!"Evie yells at her bestfriend.

"E! I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about your boyfriend falling for someone else! The second he saw you he was hyperventilating!"Mal reminds her.

Evie giggles. "E, don't ever sell yourself short. You built your own freaking fashion empire!"Mal says wanting to remind her bestfriend how amazing she is.

"Thanks M.."Evie smiles

"You know Doug's been busy with classes and homework and helping Ben with the Auradon technology program I wanna do something special for him."Evie begins to think.

"Sounds like a great idea."Mal nods

"And I need a favor from you."Evie says

"Of course anything."Mal says

"I need you to take Dizzy Cecilia and Carlos tonight."Evie says Mal's mouth drops open and she instantly regrets what she said.

"Uhm...What? Why?"Mal says

"Just Because Thanks! M!"Evie yells as she gets her plan into action.

"Great I guess it's a VK sleepover at my place."Mal shakes her head texting Ben.

Doug pulls into the driveway and he pops open his trunk taking out a bag of groceries, He even made sure to pick up some ice cream. Doug enters the Castle and there are candles and rose pedals scattered everywhere. Doug looks around and is confused. He sees a card with his name on it and he reads it.

"Follow the roses Prince of my heart" ~ Your Love. Doug follows the rose pedals and they lead to the master bedroom. Doug opens the master bedroom door and sees candles around the room and the fire place is on he hears the tub running and he makes his way to the bathroom.

"Love are you in here?"Doug calls out. He walks into the Bathtub and sees the tub filled with bubbles and sees Evie smiling at him. Doug's mouth drops.

"I think the words you are searching for are Heigh Ho."Evie smiles Doug takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

"I think I just died and gone to heaven."Doug says Evie laughs and bites her lip.

"Are you going to join me or not? I mean I got this big bathtub for a reason you know."Evie says Doug looking down and smiles at his girlfriend.

"Why did you get a big bathtub?"Doug asked Evie goes closer to the edge and smiles "So I could do this."Evie says pulls Doug on top of her and into the tub as she laughs. Evie runs her fingers through Doug's short hair. (Last Chapter I gave Doug a haircut, I love Zachary Gibson's long hair but I LOVE him even more with shorter hair currently waiting for him to cut his hair and keep the beard ;) )

Doug shakes his head wiping the bubbles out of his eyes. "You are something else."Doug laughs Evie kisses his cheek and smiles. Doug blushes and realizes Evie' is very nude in this tub he is trying to be a gentlemen and not stare but man he's the luckiest guy in the world right now so he quickly changes the subject.

"what is all of this? it's not my birthday or your birthday or our anniversary."Doug thinks

"No, it's not and there isn't a special occasion, I just miss us you know? We've been so busy with all the new adventures in our individual lives, I just want us to always make time for US you know."Evie says Doug nods and looks over at the plastic bag he set on the counter.

"Hold that thought."Doug says kissing her lips and hopping out of the tub.

"BABE BE CAREFUL!"Evie calls out as she hears Doug running down the stairs. Evie hears Doug running back up and she sees him holding a big spoon and now only wearing his boxers. Evie smiles as she watches him take the spoon and plastic bag into the tub and he smiles facing the Blue Haired beauty.

"What is that?"Evie asked and Doug pulls out the tub of ice cream Evie's eye light up and she gasps. "Double Chocolate chip, your favorite."Doug smiles taking a big spoonful and feeding Evie.

"Hmmm I love you."Evie sighs in contentment.

"Are you talking to me or the ice cream?"Doug asked

"Do you want me to lie to you?"Evie smirks Doug chuckles. "Okay my turn."Doug says

"Want me to feed you?"Evie asked Doug shakes his head just leans over and kisses Evie on the lips. Evie is taken by surprise and giggles. "Wow that is good."Doug mumbles against Evie lips. Doug sets the ice cream on the counter and leans over to kiss Evie again. Evie wraps her arms around Doug's neck and deepens the kiss. Evie becomes more confident and pulls herself on Doug's lap. Doug places his hands against Evie's bare back and rubs his hands up and down her back as their kisses become more and more intense. Evie pulls away and leans her head against Doug's.

"Do you trust me?"Evie asked as she runs her fingers through his hair. "With my life."Doug whispers. Evie steps out of the tub puts on her robe then holds out her hand Doug takes her hand and she pulls him to where the fireplace is and Doug smiles seeing that Evie set up blankets in front of the fire. She Sits down and Doug sits beside her.

"I love you, you know that?"Doug says tucking Evie's hair behind her hair.

"You're not sick of me yet?"Evie jokes.

"I could never get sick of you, every day I find different ways to fall harder for you."Doug says

"I guess I'm just afraid.."Evie admits

"You're one of the bravest people I have ever met, what are you afraid of?"Doug asked gently rubbing Evie's neck.

"Losing you. Maybe one day you'll fall for some Super Genius you meet at school and realize that you would rather be with a possible Nobel prize winner than me."Evie says

"Evie thats I feel with you everyday."Doug says Evie gives him a confused look and he smiles.

"I worry you're going to realize that I'm not some exciting Prince, I'm a guy who likes math, and solving chemical equations, and setting up new technology, and writing and listening to classical music...I'm scared everyday that I'm not enough for you and that one day you'll get bored of me. I'm not the most exciting person in Auradon. AND You deserve the whole universe."Doug says

"So we're both afraid to lose one another."Evie says Doug Nods.

"I think that's a good thing. Being afraid to lose the one person who makes everything worth while is a scary thought. That fear is what pushes us to want to make this work right? I'm so in love with you I don't want to think about what life would ever be without you."Doug says

"I feel the exact same way Doug..You're it for me. I only want to experience life with you."Evie whispers. Doug smiles and kisses her lips gently and then moves his kisses to Evie's cheek and to her neck. Evie softly moans and leans into Doug.

"Uhm..D-Doug we should talk about where this could lead."Evie says Doug pulls away and kisses Evie's forehead.

"Sorry I got carried away."Doug blushes

"No its okay...I mean I want to take that step too. I know we're ready for it. I just, what if things change between us after we take that next step you know?"Evie asked

"Love things will change..But for the better. We're going to be understanding each other on an emotional and physical level. Mind Body and Soul. Not many people have a love in their life like that. Our relationship can only get better."Doug assures Evie.

"You know for Someone who's Father doesn't speak, You certainly inherited a brilliant way with words."Evie says

"I got that skill from my Mom's side."Doug smiles Evie lays down and Doug raises his eyebrow at Evie and she nods in reassurance.

"Are you sure?"Doug asked

"I'm Sure I love you. Now and forever."Evie whispers.

**_*Just a big of Mature content if you're not comfortable skip this paragraph*_**

Doug hovers over Evie and kisses her forehead, then her nose, and then gently captures her lips. Evie wraps her arms around Doug and they deepen their kisses showing one another how much they love each other. Doug's hands blindly slide down the front of Evie's robe he begins to get bold and slides it off of her. Doug moves his lips to Evie's Neck as Evie sits up and tosses the robe across the room, she pulls Doug back into a kiss as they both lay back down. Evie stares into his eyes and bites her lip as Doug can't help but admire the nude beauty in front of him.

"I love you"Doug whispers. "I love you too."Evie smiles Doug kisses Evie's lips then her chin, and then down her neck. Evie's breathing begins to get more staggered. Doug kisses above Evie's chest and then he kisses above her heart and his lips begin exploring the Evil Princess' body.

"Doug"Evie moans as she pulls Doug closer to her. Doug Makes his way between Evie's legs and gently pulls them apart "Is this okay?"Doug asked Evie nods and Doug kisses the palm of her hand as he looks down and appreciates Evie's most intimates parts. Doug comes back up and Evie pulls him into a kiss. Doug discretely lets his fingers wander. Earning a moan From Evie. Evie opens her eyes and Sees Doug giving her a look of love she has never seen before. Evie runs her hands down Doug's chest and stops right at the waist band of his boxers. Doug and Evie both smile at each other. Suddenly Evie's phone is ringing loudly.

"Ignore it."Evie says the phone gets louder and louder. Doug chuckles and stands up.

"Doug..Come back."Evie whines. Doug hands Evie her phone and it's Dizzy.

"Answer it. It's okay."Doug smiles

"Hi Dizzy how's the sleepover."Evie says looking at Doug who is sitting across from her taking the spoon of ice cream and takes a bite.

"I left my stuffed animal at your place...I wont be able to sleep. Are you and Doug done with your date and I come home now."Dizzy says

"Oh uhm sweetie."Evie says Doug shrugs "It's okay.."Doug says

"Sure we'll be there to pick you up in 15 minutes."Evie says

"Yay! I'll tell Mal and Ben!"Dizzy says Evie hangs up and looks at Doug and is Wrapping Evie's robe around her.

"Dizzy would have been okay At Mal's."Evie says

"We've lived with Dizzy now for like 3 months? I know she never sleeps well without her stuffed bear. SO it's best we pick her up. We can pick this up another time. Our family needs to come home."Doug says.

"I just fell in love with you all over again. And you're right the right time will happen for us and I'll make it worth your while for sure."Evie smiles kissing his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning RATED M CONTENT FOR SURE *Adult content* **

Doug in finishing up his Mechanics and Special Relativity homework for his classes in the Garden area. He looks up and sees Evie finishing up a sale with Merida. Merida gives Evie a Bow and Arrow and she graciously accepts the odd gift as well as a chocolate cake. Evie waves goodbye to Merida and walks towards Doug she kisses his head and smiles at him.

"How's the homework coming along?"Evie asked

"It's going well, after this assignment we get to create models of the molecules."Doug smiles brightly Evie sits down on his lap and Doug kisses her cheek. Evie wraps her arms around Doug's Neck he occasionally will kiss her cheek as he finishes up typing his paper.

"How did the Meeting go with Merida?"Doug asked

"It went well but I'm exhausted who knew stitching a Bear pattern on a kilt would be so time consuming my fingers are sore."Evie pouts Doug chuckles and takes her hands and kisses every single finger tip. Evie smiles down at him and Doug kisses the back of each of her hands and rubs their noses together.

"You are too adorable."Evie giggles

"In like a ruggedly handsome way though right?"Doug raises his eyebrow Evie laughs and nods in agreement "Yes You're adorable in a Manly Man type of way."Evie assures him. Doug rolls his eyes knowing she's just playing along he tickles her sides and Evie yelps and they smile at each other gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love looking into your eyes. I swear I get lost every time I look into them."Evie whispers. Doug rubs his hand up and down Evie's back and she pulls him into a passionate kiss and she slowly pulls away.

"What do you say we finish what we were brewing up last night?"Evie asked Doug blushes and Evie rubs his neck to makes his nervousness go away.

"Love you know I want to, but Are you.."Doug asked Before he can finish his thought Evie shows him her left hand showing him his ring.

"It's you and me forever right? I can't imagine sharing my entire mind body or soul with anyone else. Why are you having doubts?"Evie asked Doug shakes his head and gentle holds Evie's face in his hands.

"I just dont want you to ever feel pressured, I'm a patient guy Evie and I'll wait forever for you if I have to. I know your life back on the Isle wasn't easy, and I know it's taken us a little bit longer to navigate through this relationship. We are each other's first everythings...and I guess I just want you to be 100 sure with everything."Doug says

"If there's ONE THING I know I'm sure about in this world that's you. I'm sure that I'm going to be happy with you."Evie smiles Doug looks down and nods. Evie stills feels the hesitancy.

"Hey what is it."Evie asked

"I guess after nearly 5 years of being together, I still question how someone like you fell in love with someone like me?"Doug thinks outside.

"Because you believed in me more than anyone else ever has. You give me so much confidence in myself and knowing that you are always behind me no matter what I do I've never really had that support from anyone ever. And If I fail If things dont go as I planned you never show disappointment in me, everytime I see you I see nothing but love. When I'm with you I feel like I can do anything and everything. And even when I failed It doesnt feel like the end of the world because you are always there to pick me 're the only one who has ever made me feel like more than a pretty face. "Evie says Doug lean to kiss Evie and she smiles.

"Don't you ever question why I love you so much Doug. I love you because you help me see everyday that I am so much more than what I was suppose to be when I was back on The Isle."Evie says Doug reaches his arm and shuts his text book and smiles at his girlfriend.

"Let's go inside?"Doug asked Evie nods and Doug surprised Evie by easily picking her up from his lap carrying her bridal style before entering the castle Evie quickly grabs the chocolate Cake Merida had gifted them

"Let's just lock ourselves up in our bedroom?"Evie smiles

"We have cake so I think we'll be good for a about 5 hours."Doug teases Evie kisses his lips as they walk into the Castle.

"HEY GUYS!"Carlos says walks into the Castle Doug haults as Evie turns her head and he looks at his girlfriend.

"I'll handle this you head on up."Evie says Doug nods "Later Carlos"Doug says and walks up the stairs. Evie faces Carlos who looks at his best friend confused

"Hey Evie! I just downloaded the latest version of Mid-Knights Armor 2 I can't wait to play it! I'm sure Doug will be excited to play it with me!"Carlos says excited before stepping into the castle

Evie holds out her arm and stops Carlos from walking in. "What? You wanna play too?"Carlos asked Evie puts her hands together.

"Carlos, I love you like my little brother you know this."Evie says

"Yeaah?"Carlos says nodding along

"And as my little brother, I'm begging you to take your video game and Dizzy and go to Ben and Mal's tonight."Evie says

"What. Uhm Why we live here though."Carlos says confused

"Yes I know and I'm aware but please please please spend the night there and watch Dizzy at Ben and Mal's I even made sure to put Dizzy's special stuffed Dragon in her backpack."Evie says

"Whats going on Evie?"Carlo asked Evie rolls her eyes

"Doug and I we need some alone time..."Evie says

"So stay in your room. You guys normally have your date nights in the kitchen anyways we're good about not bothering you two."Carlos says Evie holds her head realizing Carlos is not getting it.

"Carlos..Doug and I want to have sex tonight and since it's our first time doing that I don't know how quiet we will be."Evie says bluntly. Carlos quickly turns bright red.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow after school."Carlos says and walks away. Evie shakes her head and closes the castle door locking it and sighing. She hears Guitar strumming and follows the sound.

Evie opens the door to her and Doug's Master Bedroom and she smiles seeing him kneeling down playing his guitar in the middle of their room the fireplace is on and she smiles. She looks around and sees Doug places a few blankets on the floor and surrounded the floor with all of their pillows on the bed.

"_I'm at a party I don't wanna be at_  
_And I don't ever wear a suit and tie, yeah_  
_Wonderin' if I could sneak out the back_  
_Nobody's even lookin' me in my eyes_  
_Can you take my hand?_  
_Finish my drink, say, "Shall we dance?" (Hell, yeah)_  
_You know I love ya, did I ever tell ya?_  
_You make it better like that _

Evie walks towards Doug and she smiles at him brightly as he sings softly for her.

_Don't think I fit in at this party_  
_Everyone's got so much to say (Yeah)_  
_I always feel like I'm nobody, mmm_  
_Who wants to fit in anyway?_

Doug stares at the love of his life as she makes her way in front of him and she kneels down as well.

_'Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah_  
_All the bad things disappear_  
_And you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody_  
_I can deal with the bad nights_  
_When I'm with my baby, yeah_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh, ooh_  
_'Cause I don't care as long as you just hold me near_  
_You can take me anywhere"_

Make Love to me."Evie whispers Doug puts the guitar off to the side and kisses Evie's forehead, nose both cheeks then her neck, collarbones and he stops. Evie reaches forward and takes off his glasses and sets them off to the small table. Doug smiles as Evie reaches the hem of her shirt and removes it from her body.

Doug begins to unbutton his own shirt leaving him in his blue tank top Evie smiles and tugs at the think piece of clothing lifting it up and tossing it behind her. Doug and Evie both giggle and Evie lays down on the pile of blankets bringing Doug on top of her.

Doug kisses Evie passionately and begins exploring around Evie's neck, "Doug.."Evie moans as Doug kisses over her heart then slides his hand down into her skirt Doug gently lifts Evie and remove the clothing item away from her she smiles down at him and Doug kisses her lips once more and his fingers explore the new skin exposed to him

"Gosh...Holy Crap."Evie moan. That takes Doug off guard a little he chuckles and Evie opens her eyes and gives him a confused look.

"Why are you chuckling...this is not the moment to be chuckling."Evie says

"I'm sorry I've just never heard you Curse before. It's very sexy."Doug comments Evie pulls him into a rough kiss sliding her tongue in his mouth dnd pushes his hand a little further into her Doug moans at the contact and Evie whimpers.

"I guess we're both going to be discovering new things about one another tonight"Evie says as she uses her strength and pushes Doug over and straddles him she kisses down his chest and Doug closes his eyes enjoying the feeling of Evie's lips traveling down his body.

Evie looks up at him and taps the waistband on his sweat pants. "Don't be Evil now."Doug whines Evie laughs

Evie kisses the palm of Doug's hand and she slides off his black slacks and boxers, she hovers over him, "Wait uhm...I just realized something."Doug says

"Right now? What could be so important"Evie says reminding her Beau of their current position.

"Evie, we haven't talked about protection."Doug reminds her. Evie realizes she never mentioned a key detail to her boyfriend since their relationship became more intimate in the past couple of years.

"Wait here."Evie says getting up walking away Doug runs his hands through his short hair and he realizes they are both completely naked where exactly would he move to.

Evie comes back from the bathroom and tosses a small packet at him. Doug holds up the box and reads (intrauterine-device)

"I dont understand?"Doug says Evie giggles. "Let's just say a couple year ago when our make out sessions got a bit more handsy uhm I looked into Birth Control and since I am horrible at taking pills I figured this would be the best way for me to be protected if the time ever came when you and I took this to the next level."Evie says

Doug nods "So you've been preparing for this night to happen?"Doug asked Evie can tell he's over thinking.

"I haven't thought too much about this, but I know when the time came that we WOULD do this that it would be everything that I wanted and more."Evie says

"And if you're disappointed?"Doug asked

"Doug I go crazy and you kiss my forehead I can only imagine what will happen when we have sex."Evie says Doug closes his eyes and laughs.

"I love you, and You love me. That's all that matters right."Evie smiles Doug nods

"Plus practice makes perfect."Evie smirks Doug Laughs and Evie pulls him to her and kisses him. Doug kisses her back sensuously and gently lays her down and slowly enters her.

"God.."Evie cries wrapping her arms tighter around him "Sorry Sorry."Doug whispers in her ear and kisses her cheek.

"Should I stop?"Doug asked

"No Dont!"Evie says

"You're crying. I'm hurting you."Doug feels guilty "No you're not I swear its suppose to be like this at first..."Evie assures him, she feels Doug slowly fill her and she moans a bit "Its okay, go on I won't break I promise"Evie says. Doug slowly starts moving. Evie gasps and whimpers in Doug ear, Doug can't hold in his grunts either this new sensation was something else, He already couldnt get enough of Evie by just kissing her, this this right now took him to another level he craved every inch of the Blue haired beauty.

"Yes Doug, I love you." Evie moans Doug gets brave and rocks back into a sitting Position he bring Evie with him Evie moans into his mouth as she slams up and down on him.

"Oh my gosh Evie."Doug says Evie places her hand on his shoulder as she rocks herself to pure pleasure, Doug thrust his hips matching her pace and they both reach their peak of pure love and lust.

~AT Ben and Mal's Castle~ The King and Queen are finishing up washing the dishes Mal peaks into the living room and sees Carlos and Dizzy playing his new video game and Ben smiles at his Queen.

"Im glad E and Doug are getting some alone time she's been freaking out about him being a college stud and meeting new brainy Bimbos."Mal says

"Evie has nothing to worry about Doug plans on proposing to her within the next couple weeks, he's even going to The Isle on Friday to speak with Evil Queen and ask for Evie's hand in marriage."Ben blurts out as he puts away the dishes in the cabinets. Mal drops the wooden spoon and Ben turns around confused.

"WHAT?"Ben asked

"Doug plans on proposing to Evie?"Dizzy yells Carlos pauses the Video game as he looks at Mal "Doug's planning on going to The Isle to See the Evil Queen?"Mal yells

Ben's eye widen and his mouth drops "Crap that's suppose to be a secret."Ben closes his eyes

"Okay you guys you don't know anything everything I said TOP SECRET OKAY. Doug's been planning this proposal for months he even Made Evie's engagement ring himself from the Dwarf Mines."Ben says Mal and Dizzy both stand up

"LET US SEE!"They both says Ben rolls his eyes and shows them a picture. "Look at that detail."Carlos whistles as the heart shaped Sapphire and Ruby even the 3 diamonds had a tint of red in them.

"Well Doug did make your Engagement ring because I asked him to, and we're his good friends. I can only imagine how much time, detail and love he put in Evie's ring."Ben smiles proud of his bestfriend.

"Evie's going to Love it."Carlos says Mal nods and agreement. "Mal you're crying."Dizzy says hugging her.

"Mal? Whats wrong?"Ben asked

"Evie really deserves to be happy and i'm so happy all of us VK's are getting our happy ending."Mal smiles Ben smiles and kisses his Fiance on the lips.

~Back at Doug and Evie's Castle~ Evie is sitting in between Doug's Legs as Doug is kissing down her neck as they watch the flames from the fireplace. Evie stretches her neck to give Doug more room and he lightly peaks her cheek.

"That was definitely not how I pictured that."Evie whispers.

"Better or worse than how you pictured it?"Doug asked

"It was magical."Evie smiles at him Doug chuckles and holds her tightly. "Its a good thing our home is in a forest."Evie say Doug nods "I think our noises scared some owls and squirrels."Doug adds Evie laughs and lays her head on Doug's chest.

"I could be like this with you forever."Evie says closing her eyes enjoying the embrace of her one true love. "I'll be right back I'm going to get you some water okay."Doug says Evie nods as Doug kisses her lips and picks up his boxers making his way down to the kitchen.

While in the kitchen Doug makes sure he doesnt hear any footsteps. Doug turns his head making sure the coast is clear he reaches inside the mock trumpet in the kitchen sitting on top of a cabinet and he sees a green velvet box he opens the box and a shiny blue Sapphire heart shaped ring with 3 red rubies and 3 diamonds were sparking in his eyes. He smiles.

"Our Forever is coming soon Evie."Doug smiles shutting the box putting it back in his hiding spot he gets a tall glass of water with ice and bring it back upstairs to his love.

Doug hands Evie the glass of water she graciously accept it and bring it to her lip she smiles at him and he takes it away once she's done having a big sip.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"Evie asked

"Like What?"Doug asked

"Like I discovered a new chemistry problem or something."Evie teased Doug laces their fingers together and looks Evie in her eyes. "Do you wanna know a secret.?" Doug Asked

"Of Course."Evie leans forward listening Doug leans into her ear and whispers "I love you so much." Evie can't help but blush. "Thats not a secret."Evie nudges him.

"The secret is, I fell in love with you all over again."Doug smiles Evie's heart flutter and she pulls Doug into another passionate kiss.

**WHO'S READY FOR A DEVIE PROPOSAL NEXT CHAPTER ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Carlos and Dizzy are walking to their classes and Dizzy sighs when she looks at her cellphone.

"What's wrong Diz?"Carlos asked

"Evie still hasnt texted me with the sketch that I'm suppose to Jane for the Winter Gala. She's been so busy with the gown orders lately I wonder if she ever has time to relax"Dizzy frowns

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure Doug made sure she was plenty relaxed."Carlos jokes

"What do you mean?"Dizzy asked Carlos looks at Dizzy and realizes Dizzy is only a pre-teen

"NO-Nothing...forget it see you after class."Carlos turns her towards her classroom.

Carlos texts Evie "Is it safe to go home this afternoon?"

**~At Evie and Doug's Castle~** Evie wakes up and turns her head she smiles when she sees she's sleeping on top of Doug. Evie kisses above his heart and lines kisses up to his chin.

Doug stirs in his sleep and slowly moves away from Evie. Evie groans in disapproval as she kisses his neck.

"Evie, no. You didn't let me sleep at all."Doug says very sleepy. Evie smiles wickedly. "I told you practice would make perfect and boy was I right"Evie whispers in his ear.

"Need more sleep."Doug grunts Evie laughs and hears her phone beeping She turns her head and sees it's 8AM she sits up and realizes they made ended up in her sewing room.

"Did we really make our way through this entire castle last night?"Evie giggles.

"You said you wanted to try out every surface in the castle, Not including Dizzy's room."Doug says with his eyes still open Evie smirks and remembers their sensual escapade. She needed to make a mental Note to remake Carlos and Jay's bed before anyone came back from school.

"Well I didn't want to taint my young friend's room with our love making."Evie nuzzles her nose against Doug's. Doug opens one eye and chuckles

"Yet you were okay with tainting Carlos and Jay's bedrooms?"Doug asked Evie shrugs

"Dizzy said Carlos left the toilet seat up, and Jay constantly eats all my ice cream."Evie says Doug laughs and leans up kissing Evie.

"I love you."Doug whispers

"I love you too."Evie wraps her arms around Doug, Doug sits up bringing Evie with him as he continues the kiss. Evie suddenly gets a burst of inspiration and grabs the thin sheet and sits up on the stool and begins sketching. Doug holds his hands up and turns his head seeing his girlfriend sketching very vigorously. Doug sits up and goes grabs her robe off the coat rack and wraps it around. Doug kisses her cheek and puts on his own robe and enters the kitchen.

Doug begins warming up a kettle of water he turns his head and sees Evie still focused on her sketching. Doug takes the ring out of his trumpet and shove the ring box into his backpack. "Today's the day I ask Evil Queen for Evie's hand in marriage." Doug says to himself. The Kettle whistles and Doug begins to pour a cup of tea for Evie, he also picks out a blueberry muffin for her and warms it up. Once the dish is done Doug places it on a small tray and delivers it to the love of his life.

Doug places the tray beside Evie and places his chin on Evie's shoulder and gently kisses her cheek. Evie turns into his embrace while not losing concentration.

"Is this the dress for Jane?"Doug asked Evie shakes her head

"I finished her sketch days ago, I got this sudden inspiration to sketching something, probably for myself but who knows what I'll wear it to next."Evie smiles "You're my muse."Evie kisses his lips. Doug blesses and reaches for the cup of tea he blows the mug and holds it up to Evie. Evie graciously takes the mug and smles in contentment.

"I have to step out for a bit, I should be back around 4:30? Then we can take Dizzy to the Enchanted lake?"Doug asked Evie nods

"I thought you didn't have classes on Tuesday."Evie says

"I don't but this is a special project. Top priority."Doug smiles Evie nods

"Be careful. And I love you."Evie says Doug holds Evie's face and kisses her and walks way to get ready. Evie watches him walk away and she smiles and continues to sketch.

Ben meets Doug at the barrier and he smiles handing Doug the keys to his Dirty bike.

"You nervous?"Ben asked

"Very much so, but I love Evie and I think it's time that she knows shes the only one for me."Doug smiles

"I commend you man. I didn't even ask Mal's mom for her hand in marriage."Ben says Doug puts on the helmet "I know getting Evie's Mother's blessing will mean the world to her, and I just want to make Evie happy."Doug says

"Not to be a downer but what if Evil Queen doesn't give you her blessing?"Ben asked Doug smiles "Then at Least I know I tried right. I plan on giving Evie a happy life with or without Evil Queen, I just know that Evie wants her mother to be apart of her life still."Doug says

"I'll cover for you."Ben says Doug smiles and turns on the dirt bike and rides across the barrier.

Doug stops at a black and blue Castle he takes the helmet off and looks up he looks around and makes sure to avoid eye contact with anyone he puts the helmet on the handle car and makes his way up the stairs. He's only ever been to this castle once and that was 4 months ago after Ben and Mal brought down the barrier and Evie and him had apple pie with Evie's Mom.

Doug takes his glasses out of his pocket and puts them on he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"ENTER!"He hears. Doug pushes the door open and he smells something amazing coming from the kitchen. Evil Queen turns her head and gives the young man a confused look.

"Uhm.. Ms. Evil uh Queen. It's me Doug remember?"Doug nervously says

"AH Yes You're Evie's."She says Doug blushes and nods.

"What brings you here? IS my Evilette here as well?"She asked

"UHm Actually it's uh just me today."Doug says

"Is My Evie alright?"She asked

"Evie is perfect...Uhm I just wanted to speak with you about something."Doug says

"Have a seat I'm in the middle of making Evie's favorite Eggplant Lasagna, Now that we are getting fresh Vegetables and produce. I've been making sure I cook alot more home dishes in case Evie ever visits. The Barrier may be open but I'm one of the Villains who still has strict boundaries because of my crimes against Snow white and your family. Which I have accepted."Evil Queen says

"Evie's been busy with the fashion line I'm sorry she and I haven't made more of an effort to see you."Doug apologizes

"Douglas I have not been the best Mother to her as well. So I can understand her hesitancy to visit."Evil Queen says "You said you needed to with me? I'm all ears."She smiles Doug nods and he takes a seat in front of Evie's mother.

"Uhm...Well I truly love your daughter."Doug says Evil Queen nods.

"And I know when she was sent to Auradon you wanted her to find a Prince who is rich and had a big castle and I'm sorry to say that I can't provide that for her. But I can give Evie my whole heart, and make certain she is safe and has a home filled with love and constantly remind her how much she is loved and appreciated. And I may not have an inheritance of money but If she ever wants to Quit her fashion company and I provide and take care of her. "Doug says

Evil Queen listens and Doug takes out the ring out of his backpack he sets the box on the table and opens it up for Evil Queen to see. The Ring sparkled in the sun and Doug clears his throat.

"I would like to ask fo your blessing in asking Evie to Marry me."Doug says

"This ring is must have cost you a fortune."Evil Queen says

"I made it... My Family does have a diamond mine. Took me a year to find the perfect pieces for the ring."Doug smiles

"Evie will love it."She smiles Doug looks at Evil Queen and his mouth drops.

"I would love have you be part of our family Doug. You and tried to keep my daughter and I in touch even after all that I have done to your family in the past. You still See Evie for who she IS and not for who she is related to."Evil Queen says she extends her hand and Doug gladly accepts it.

"Thank You."Doug smiles

"IF there is some way I could watch the proposal please let me know."Evil Queen says Doug nods

"Of course...Thank You. Thank You so much."Doug smiles

"Welcome to the family Son."Evil Queen says. Doug walks out of the Dark Castle and gets on the dirt bike and he smiles to himself. He puts the helmet on and starts up the bike.

Evie is at the Lake with Dizzy Carlos and Mal and Evie looks at her watch it was 5:45pm

"What's wrong E?"Mal asked

"Doug is late. He's never late, and I havent heard from his all day."Evie worries

"I'm sure he's fine he's probably on his way back."Carlos mindlessly says Mal Dizzy and Evie look at Carlos

"You know where Doug went?"Evie asked Carlos looks at his friends and clears his throat

"Ahhh...Uhm No I dont. No Idea."Carlos says Evie crosses her arms at Carlos and gives him her glares

"Oh no."Carlos looks down

"Carlos what do you know that I dont?"Evie asked

"I- Come On Evie I'm not the only one who knows."Carlos blurts out

"Carlos!"Mal throws a strawberry at him

"You all know where Doug went today? What is going on?"Evie asked She looks at her youngest friend and raises her eyebrow knowing Dizzy could never keep anything from her.

"Dizzy. Where is Doug?"Evie asked

"Uh oh."Carlos says placing his hand on his face. Dizzy looks at Evie helplessly.

"Uhm...You see.. Evie."Dizzy stutters

"Dizzy...Tell me the truth."Evie says

"Okay okay! Doug went to The Isle."Dizzy says Evie's eyes Widen

"Dizzy."Mal shakes her head

"I'm sorry I can't lie to Evie"Dizzy says to Mal

"Why would Doug go to The Isle Alone!"Evie says

"E just trust us okay this is something he wants to keep private."Mal says

"You guys just let him what if something happened to him! What if he got nicked! Not all the Villains are completely good now you know!"Evie panics

"Maybe she's right we should go after him."Mal says Carlos smiles and points behind Evie. Evie turns around and Doug is walking towards the group with an apple pie in his hands.

"Hi Guys Sorry I'm late. I brought pie."Doug says placing it on the picnic blanket. "Hi Love."Doug kisses her forehead Evie accepts the kiss but then holds her hand to his chest.

"Why did you go to The Isle."Evie asked Doug looks up at his friend and realizes Ben probably couldn't keep his secret. Doug smiles and pulls Evie towards him.

"You're not hurt right, no one tried to hurt you? You didn't get robbed?"Evie asked

"Evie I'm fine really, trust me. I'm okay."Doug smiles

"You shouldn't go there alone Doug, what if something happened to you."Evie says

"Nothing happened. I am safe and I am here with you."Doug assures her. Evie nods and wraps her arms around him.

Carlos and Evie are skipping rocks with Dizzy as they look for rocks for Dizzy's Tiaras.

"So how did the meeting with Evil Queen go?"Mal asked

"I can't believe Ben told all of you. Evie doesn't know right?"Doug asked

"No we all found out last night. Evie has no idea. SOO What how did it go?"Mal asked nudging Doug. Doug smiles at Mal.

"She gave me her blessing."Doug smiles widely

"Wow. I can't believe you were so brave as to go all the way to The Isle and ask Evie's Mother for her blessing. You truly are a hero Douglas Dwarf."Mal says Doug shakes his head.

"Nah. I just want to be a good partner to Evie."Doug smiles

"So when will this proposal be? I know you and E helped Ben with our engagement surprise. What do you need me to do for Evie?"Mal asked Doug smiles and whispers in Mal's ear. Mal smiles big and nods

"Wow she's going to love that."Mal says Doug watches Evie pick up Dizzy and spin her around in the water.

"Evie deserves the world and I hope to give her only that."Doug smiles

"You're perfect for her Doug. You two are perfect for each other."Mal says


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter will conclude this series of Mini stories but of course I've got some more one shots in my head! Stay tuned thanks Until The next Story!**

Doug is helping Dizzy with her homework in the garden. Dizzy is nodding as Doug easily explains the subject to her. Evie is watching the two from her sewing room and she can't help but smile.

"I swear if you keep staring like that he'll explode."Mal says Evie rolls her eyes at her friend but cant help but smile.

"I wanna Marry Doug."Evie says Mal turns her head and looks at her friend and carefully listens.

"I think I'm gonna ask him to marry me."Evie says Mal scoffs and shakes her head at her best friend.

"Evie come on, your dream was always to have your Prince propose to you in some extravagant way remember when we were kids you would never shut up about how you would have the perfect proposal."Mal says

"Maybe I don't need the perfect proposal when I have the perfect guy and my life will be perfect because of the said perfect guy with green eyes."Evie says

"Wow you're really set on this. Well We're from the Isle doing things differently is what we do best."Mal smiles

"GREAT! That means you can help me plan something fabulous."Evie excitedly grabs her laptop.

"I think you mean wickedly fabulous"Mal smirks. As they two young women walk out of the Sewing room.

Outside in the Garden Dizzy looks up and tugs on Doug's jacket "Okay they're gone! They went into the kitchen."Dizzy says Doug turns his head and smiles taking out his cellphone and show's Dizzy the picture of the idea he had for Evie's proposal.

"I can't believe you're going to propose to Evie!"Dizzy squeals

"SHH Dizzy."Doug chuckles

"Sorry I'm just so excited! I've never seen a marriage proposal in person before! And to have it happen to one of my favorite people! It's truly a fairy tale."Dizzy sighs Doug laughs

"I need to plan out the proposal out first Dizzy, I just want this to be perfect for her you know. Evie deserves that much."Doug says

"What you have planned is great Doug! Evie loves you. And just know if she says no I still have a minor crush on you."Dizzy winks at him Doug blushes and shakes his head.

Later on that day Doug walks into the house and sees Mal and Evie speaking in the kitchen. Evie quickly spots him and closes her laptop.

"Hi Love."Evie smiles Doug walks over to her and wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek Evie giggles and hugs him back.

"Finished Tutoring Dizzy?"She asked rubbing his back. "I dont ever remember Mr. Delay giving us 50 chemistry problems for one assignment"Doug mumbles.

"Thats probably because you were too busy admiring Evie."Mal jokes Evie shoots Mal a glare and Mal laughs.

"You're not wrong there."Doug smiles wrapping his arms around Evie's Shoulders and kisses the top of her head.

"What did you want to do for dinner?"Evie asked Doug smiles

"I was hoping we could go out for dinner."Doug says hopeful. Evie looks at Mal who shrugs.

"It's just the Band is playing at the Enchanted Lake and they wanted to get my approval on the arrangements that I came up with. Thought it could be romantic."Doug asked

"I'd love to!"Evie smiles and kisses his lips "Great I'll be right back and then I'll pack up some dinner for us."Doug nods and goes into the room.

"Who knew your nerd boy would turn into a Romantic Musician."Mal says

"You forgot intelligent."Evie smiles as and turns her laptop and Mal nods in approval.

Doug walks into the closet and taps his chin thinking of what to wear for this special date. He smiles and once he see his old Band Uniform. Doug smile and takes it off the hanger. He texts everyone in the group chat that he had created for this special occasion and texted "Enchanted Lake, You under the pillars follow the candles. Dizzy make sure you bring the box"

"I wonder if I can get his favorite band to perform for us like a private concert."Evie taps her pencil to her chin.

"As much as I think Doug would love that, you realize he's a simple guy right? Having his family and you and his friends would be enough for him."Mal says

Evie puts her notebook down and sighs "You don't get it Mal, everyone thinks That Doug is SO Lucky to have me."Evie says

"And he is."Mal says

"But Very Rarely do I hear that I'm lucky to have Doug. I feel like people forget Doug was the very first person who accepted me for ME! Who pushed me to be so more than just a pretty face looking for A prince to Marry and a to be a house wife. Without Doug I wouldn't have had the courage to open up Evie's4hearts and if not for his kindness and his love I wouldn't have wanted to help you and Ben continue the VK project. Doug's love and kindness has changed me and I'm so much better just for having him in my life. He always puts me First and this time. I want to do the same."Evie says

Mal does a small chant opens her hand once she's finished she opens her hand to Evie and Evie gives her a confused look.

"What is this?"Evie asked

"I was able to harness all of your emotions for Doug and created the perfect ring for you to give him...Obviously you have to wait until your actual wedding day to place this on him but, it's made out of all your emotions for him, look how it glows the stream of red is your undying love for him."Mal smiles

"Thank You Mal this is perfect."Evie smiles They hear a small knock and turn their heads.

"Are you ready Love?"Doug asked Evie smiles as she sees the love of her life wearing his winter trenchcoat

"Love it's awful warm outside to be wearing your winter coat Don't you think?"Evie asked

"I'm actually really chilly."Doug says Evie walks over to him and places her hand on his head and neck. "Maybe we shouldn't go to the Lake then, I can make your favorite soup."Evie worries Doug takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

"Trust me I'm okay, are you ready?"Doug asked Evie nods and smiles takes her scarf.

"Mal Please join us."Doug smiles Evie and Mal give Doug a confused look

"I packed alot of food."Doug says holding up the picnic basket.

"Sure as long as you have strawberries I'm sold."Mal nods

"I thought this was going to be a romantic date for us?"Evie asked pouting at Doug

"Trust me."Doug smiles and holds Evie's hand.

The 3 young adults walk to the Enchanted Lake and they see candles and water lanterns in the water.

"How beautiful."Evie gasps as she holds Doug's hand and they walk down the stone steps. Mal looks over at Doug and he winks at her. Mal turns her head and sees Jay Carlos , Jane Ben , Uma, Harry, Gil, Audrey, Chad, Fairy God Mother and Doug's parents on the side all holding candles. Evie is too busy admiring the scenery to notice her loved Ones are standing around in the middle of the Lake. Doug tosses Mal a small candle Mal says and spell to light it up and she joins the other. Evie turns to Doug and smiles.

"When do they start performing?"Evie asked Doug smiles and kisses her hand he begins to remove his jacket revealing his old Band Uniform takes a whistle to his lips blows the whistle twice. Evie quickly turns around and a spot light hits a group a of children Evie covers her mouth and sees all the kids from the Isle swaying and they begin singing.

Evie tears up as she sees Celia, The Twins, Dizzy and all the other children from the Isle singing

_All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never truly knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_  
_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_  
_Standing here, it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

Mal smiles at the children and Ben wraps his arm around her shoulder. Carlos and Jane and swaying back and forth as they watch the younger kids serenade the young couple.

Jay is taking pictures of everything when he looks up at his two friends.

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_

"What is all of this?"Evie asked Doug holds his index finger up and walks down towards the waterfall. Everyone is watching out of curiosity and they all gasp.

"Mommy."Evie whispers nearly in tears. Evil Queen smiles as Doug leads her up the stones to where everyone else is. "Go get her Tiger."Jay winks. Doug chuckles and Evil Queen smiles and nods in approval. Doug faces Evie who has tear freely flowing down her face.

"All of these people here are people who love and adore you. Because You have one of the biggest hearts in all of Auradon. You're an inspiration to all the younger Vk's, you inspire everyone who wants to give up to always keep fighting. And you inspire me everyday which just how incredible you are. Evie the moment I saw you when you first arrived at Auradon Prep I'm pretty sure I fell head over heels in an instant."Doug smiles

"HEIGH HO!"Carlos cheers Evie giggles and Doug nods "Thank you Carlos"Doug blushes.

"What made me fall in so deep in love with you was the fact that you love chemistry just as much as I do, and when you read a book you get lost in it and you never want to shut off the lights until you finish your chapter. I love that no matter what you're doing if you have inspiration to sketch out a dress you always have a pen and note pad ready. And I love how much you care of these little kids, it makes me excited for us to have our own children one day."Doug smiles

"NO RUSH ON THE CHILDREN PART YET BRO!"Jay teases

"I love that when you get frustrated you need me to give you a big hug and hold your hand. And when you're nervous about a dress reveal or meeting you need me to kiss your forehead for good luck. And I love that you hog the blankets in the middle of the night. And I love that you never want any apples in our house because you're scared someone may have poisoned them, and I love that you cry when we watch the discovery channel. And I love that you snore worse than Ben."Doug jokes

"I do not snore."Evie gasps

"Yes you do."Doug and Mal both say everyone laughs.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm falling in love with you every day and I'm find more and more reasons to want to try and be the perfect guy for you. So..."Doug turns and looks at Dizzy who smiles and quickly skips towards him and hands him the velvet blue box.

"Thanks Dizzy."Doug winks at her Doug walks in front of Evie and slowly gets on his knee

"Oh my gosh."Evie gasps Doug opens up the box and Evie smiles at him as tears fall down her face.

"Evelyn Grimhilde (I figured this would be Evie's last name I mean her Mother's name is Grimhilde? Idk) Will you make me the happiest half dwarf in the world and please marry me?"Doug asked Evie walks to Doug and she kneels down in front of him.

"I love you so much Douglas Dwarf...I was actually planning on giving you this in a few days."Evie says reaching into her purse and holding out the ring Mal had created for her.

"Mal said it was Vow of Love ring...the red glow represents my eternal love for you."Evie whispers Doug smiles and Evie holds Doug's face and nods.

"I'm the luckiest VK to have someone love me as much as you do. And I can't wait for us to start our lives together."Evie tears up

"Is that A..."Doug asked

"That's a Yes. Of Course I will Marry you."Evie smiles Doug slides the ring on Evie's finger and they both smile as they look down at the ring. Evie tugs Doug by the collar and pulls him into a passionate kiss

"SHE SAID YES!"Carlos cheers grabbing the trumpet and blowing into it. Everyone cheers and hugs one another as the make their way over to Evie and Doug.

"I love you so much."Evie wipes the lipstick off of Doug's lips Doug smiles and kisses her forehead They see their friends make their way towards them Jay Carlos and Mal group up Evie as she cries. Ben and Gil Throw Doug on their shoulders and cheer for him.

"I cant believe you guys knew."Evie laughs

"Its not easy keeping a secret from you."Carlos jokes

"Seriously I almost spilled the beans when I came home yesterday."Jay says Dizzy runs to hug Evie and Evie bear hugs her.

"Congrats Evie!"Dizzy smiles

"Oh Dizzy Thank you so much something tells me you helped alot in helping Doug plan this."Evie says

"I helped a bit Doug told me to watch the ring like a piece of cake, your mom actually gave Doug the idea about the lanterns."Dizzy smiles Evie hugs Dizzy again and she makes her way to her mother.

"Congratulations My Little Evilette."Evil Queen says

"How are you here right now? I thought.."Evie asked

"Doug Spoke with King Ben and they gave me a pass to attend a very important Family Engagement. I couldn't miss my daughter' engagement, When Doug asked for my blessing I knew you had fallen in love with a special one."Evil Queen explains. Evie turns around and faces Doug who smiles at her.

"You went to The Isle to ask Mommy for her blessing?"Evie asked

"Of course I did."Doug says Evie wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek. "Im so lucky to have you. I cant believe you did that for me."Evie whispers.

"Welcome to the family Douglas. Please call me Mommy from now on."Evil Queen smiles Doug nods as he kisses Evie's forehead.

"Are you happy Darling?"Evil Queen asked her daughter.

"I'm the happiest I have ever been. And it's all because of you."Evie says to Doug.

"This is only the beginning my love."Doug whispers to her. Evie smiles and kisses his lips again as they both look down at the ring on Evie's finger and the ring that's around Evie's neck that will be meant for Doug to wear on the day of their Wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

**You Didn't think Chapter 9 was the end did you? What about the Wedding! Here is my take on the DEVIE Wedding :) Enjoy! Peace and Love to all!**

One year later

Evie is smiling down at her engagement ring and smiles tomorrow Afternoon she will become Mrs. Douglas Dwarf. All of her dreams really were coming true and after tomorrow she would be embarking on another Journey with the Prince of her heart.

"E! what are you staring at?"Mal laughs

"I'm getting married tomorrow."Evie smiles

"I know I can't believe how much time has past by, seems likes yesterday we just arrived in Auradon."Mal says sitting down next to her bestfriend.

"E, hey come on this is weird I've never seen you so nervous."Mal says

"I just want to be an amazing Wife to Doug. I know we all joke about it but I really don't want to become who our parents were in their marriages."Evie says

"That definitely won't happen, You dress better than your Mom."Mal jokes Evie rolls her eyes and Mal smiles

"And you have something that Evil Queen and your Dad never had. True Friendship, A True Partnership and True Love. Evie Doug would do anything for you and You would do the same for him. Everything will work out fabulous."Mal nudges her bestfriend.

"Come on we have to finish this rehearsal dinner and you have to say Goodnight to Doug after since you two need to sleep apart before the wedding."Mal says Evie raises her eyebrow and quickly grabs her heart purse and they make their way to the Ballroom In Mal and Ben's castle.

"I didn't know I had to be away from Doug tonight."Evie says into Mal's Ear

"E. It's tradition the Bride and Groom aren't suppose to see each other the night after the rehearsal dinner until you guys meet at the Altar tomorrow."Mal explains Evie looks around and sees Doug laughing being provoked by Gil and Carlos to participate in a Dance Battle.

"Come On Princess."Mal pulls Evie towards Doug Mal taps Doug on the shoulder and Doug quickly turns around and smiles at his Fiancee and he places his hands on her hips and he kisses her cheek. Evie looks over at Jay and Harry who are holding a glass of shot in each hands she already knew they had given Doug some rum from Harry's ship she shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"I'm guessing Harry pressured you with his Rum from the great seas again?"Evie smiles

"Yeah he wouldn't leave me alone He had Jay hold my hands and Harry poured the shot in my mouth. Twice."Doug pouted Evie laughs and kisses her Fiancee's cheek

"My Poor Baby."Evie looks over at Harry and glares at him Harry shrugs and holds up his shot glass towards her and downs it.

"I didn't know we were going to be apart tonight. I didn't know I had to sleep without you."Evie pouts.

Doug sighs nods "Yeah I tried to see if there was a way around that, I guess there isn't. Its Suppose to be a thousand years of Tradition that the Bride and Groom dont see each other until the official wedding ceremony."Doug says

"I can't sleep without you beside me."Evie hides her face in Doug's neck Doug chuckles.

"I know I hate it too but think of it this way after tomorrow. When you and I say our I do's and after we celebrate with our family and crazy friends and eat that delicious 4 Tier Chocolate Cake that Tiana has baked for us we will spend our first night as a happily married couple in Paris. Courtesy of Mal's traveling Spell, and my parent's generous wedding present to us for a week long Honeymoon in the City of Love."Doug smiles

"Sounds amazing. I can't wait for the honeymoon of course, I have made some very special outfits for the evening occasions for us, but Im more excited about starting our lives together. I can't wait to Officially call you my husband tomorrow."Evie says Doug holds up Evie's Left hand where her engagement ring rest and he kisses the ring. Evie pulls him by his tie and into a kiss.

"Can we please have the happy couple come to the middle of the stage and stop sucking each other's faces' off and greet their guest."Jay says on the microphone.

"Oh My gosh."Evie blushes Doug laughs and leads Evie towards the middle of the stage. "Thanks for that Jay."Doug smiles taking the microphone from him.

"I hate you."Evie whispers at Jay he winks at them both and claps for them.

"On Behalf my Fiancee Evie and I we would like to Thank our closest friends and Family for taking the time to put together this rehearsal dinner and for Fairy GodMother, Mal Dizzy Ben and our parents for making this the Wedding that Evie has dreamt of. Uhm We know that its going to be a smaller wedding than Auradon is used to but Evie and I really just wanted our closest friends and our families to attend..and since my family already takes up half the Castle space I'm sure you could all understand why we wanted to keep it under 100 people."Doug jokes Evie kisses his shoulder and Doug turns to Evie.

"To my Bride to be tomorrow, I hope tomorrow is everything you dreamed of and I hope that it's perfect for you I love you so much Evie."Doug smiles

"EVIE YOUR TURN! SPEECH!"Dizzy cheers her on Evie sighs and Doug holds the mic up to her Evie smiles at her friends.

"I Love you all and Thank you so much for being her with Doug and I to celebrate our love. And Tomorrow will be my biggest dream come true marrying my prince. I love you more than words can express Doug."Evie smiles Doug kisses her forehead and they smile at one another.

As Everyone is cleaning up at the end of the rehearsal dinner Evie and Doug are off the the side sitting on the bench softly talking Doug had taken off his Dark Green blazer and given it to Evie to wear since she had only worn an off the shoulder dark blue dress. Evie had her legs drapped across Doug's lap they are both giggling Evie is talking with her hands as she usually does and Doug chuckling and is rubbing her feet as he smiles and occasionally will lean over and kiss her exposed shoulders.

"Look at those two."Carlos nods his head Dizzy smiles

"He really is her prince."Dizzy sighs

"So who's going to be the one to pry Evie away from Doug."Mal asked

"NOT IT!"Mal, Carlos, Jay, Dizzy Harry and Uma all say Harry sighs rolling his eyes and walks towards Evie and Doug.

"Come on Blueberry it's time to get going say goodbye to glasses."Harry says Evie glares at Harry and pretty much sits closer to Doug pulling him closer as she gives Harry a death glare and Doug clears his throat holding in a laugh, as scary as Harry comes off, he's terrified of Uma, Mal and Evie which always made Doug laugh.

"Don't give me the stink eye Blue I'm just listening to Captain's orders."Harry says pointing his hook towards the Other Vk's.

"Love he's right it's time go. Not that you need anymore beauty sleep but we have a big day tomorrow."Doug calms Evie down. Evie looks at him and he smiles knowing what she's thinking He doesnt like that they won't be together tonight this will be the first night they will be sleeping in different beds since they move in together.

"It's one night."Doug reminds her Evie nods and Doug kisses her lips gently placing her heels back on and helping her stand. Doug walks Evie over to Mal and Dizzy and holds Evie's hand over for Mal to take.

"Dont worry Doug I'll be bringing her back to you tomorrow in the most beautiful dress shes ever designed."Mal promises.

"Evie could wear a box and I'd still think she's the most beautiful in the world."Doug smiles Evie kisses his lips.

"I love you..See you tomorrow."Doug smiles

"I love you too, I can't wait to see you in your new tux. That I didn't design."Evie pouts

"I think Dizzy did an amazing job."Doug winks at Dizzy

"You're gonna love it Evie I promise."Dizzy smiles proudly

"Alright girls Purple Limo is here let's go back to E's"Mal says

"We should head back to the rooms too Doug."Jay says patting him on the back. Evie walks over to Doug and places her hands on his chest Doug kisses her forehead and looks into Evie's brown eyes.

"Sleep Well Princess, 12 more hours until our forever."Doug says

"Sleep well my Brave Love."Evie whispers back Mal rolls her eyes and pulls Evie to her limo

"Come on Come On you'll be away from him for 12 hours you sleep for like 10 of them."Mal says Evie blows a kiss at Doug and he smiles as he watches Mal drag Evie into the limo.

"Just so you know Carlos and I finished the rest of the song for you."Ben hands the music sheet to Doug. Doug smiles and pats Ben on the back

"She's going to love this."Doug smiles

"I can't believe you're singing her a song as she walks down the aisle. You're upstaging Mine and Mal's wedding."Ben jokes Doug chuckles

"Like I said Evie deserves her Princess Moment and I figured serenading will be a special moment for her especially on our Wedding day."Doug says

"Come on you have a big day tomorrow."Ben says

The next morning Mal is brewing up some coffee and heating up blueberry muffins in kitchen Dizzy is getting the make up area ready and heating up the curling iron.

"Happy Evie Day."Dizzy smiles Mal laughs and hands Dizzy a cup of coffee "Happy Evie Day you're going to need this."Mal says Dizzy nods and takes a sip of her coffee.

Evie reaches over and turns off her 7:30AM alarm she turns her around sees the empty space beside her and pouts then she remembers. "I'm Marrying Doug Today."A Wide smile reaches her face Evie reaches for her cellphone and begins texting Doug as she's typing Doug sends her a message she opens the message

"I can't wait to see you See you in 5 hours my Princess."xoXox Doug

"I love you so much I can't to walk that aisle and get to you."XoxoXo Evie

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"Evie squeals

Mal and Dizzy hear Evie from the guest bedroom They both laugh "Alright let's get to work!"Mal smiles she high fives Dizzy as they begin their Bride's Maid's Tasks

Doug is putting gel in his newly fresh cut hair that Jay cut for him this morning. Jay puts away the razor and smiles at his friend. "Ready for your Tux D?"Jay asked Doug turns around and takes a deep breath and smiles "Dizzy did a heck of a job with this, she could even be a better fashion Designer than Evie."Carlos says

"Don't let Evie hear ya say those Words Mate."Harry laughs pouring 5 round of Rum in shot glasses

"Harry it's 7;45AM!"Ben says

"This is a celebration for Auradon's finest Aye! Dougie Boy, To You. And Blueberry Princess."Harry Smiles handing Doug a shot. Doug looks over at Carlos and Jay who shrug

"If you don't take it Harry will be sad."Carlos says Doug sighs and shrugs "To Evie."He smiles and downs the shot

"Alright boys! Let's Get Doug Married!"Jay yells The Boys all cheer and begin to change into their suits.

Ben and Mal's Garden is filled with Doug and Evie's closets Friend and Family

Evie is putting on her Sheath Laced Quarter length Sleeved dressed it had floral accents and the amazing unique detail about this dress is yes it was a wedding dress but Evie and Dizzy tinted the dress to have Evie's signature color blue in it fabric so Evie felt more like her. Mal places Evie's Heart Ruby Tiara on her head. Mal smiles at her bestfriend and Evie hugs her.

"This the best dress you have ever made. You look amazing E. Doug will freak out."Mal smiles

"Bet you $30 he cries."Uma smiles at Dizzy

"You're on."Dizzy says shaking Uma's hand.

"Mind If I had a word with my Evilette?"Evil Queen says Everyone turns around and Evie smiles

"Mommy."She whispers Evil Queen gets teary eyed looking at her daughter.

"You look wonderful my darling."Evil Queen Says

"Thank You for being here Mommy.."Evie smiles holding her hands nearly in tears "Ah Ah no Tears, don't want to smudge your mascara."Evil Queen smiles

"It's Waterproof Evie can cry all she wants today."Dizzy smiles proudly

"Well you shouldn't cry on the happiest day of your life. I noticed You don't have something borrowed."Evil Queen smiles

"Oh No She's Right M I don't have anything borrowed."Evie freaks out Mal looks at her best friend confused then Evil Queen opens a box and takes out a royal blue Veil

"This was the Veil I had when I wed your father."Evil Queen smiles placing it on her Daughter's head

"Mommy Thank you. I'm so happy you're here for my Wedding."Evie smiles

"Thank Your wonderful Doug for allowing me to be here. I know he will make you very happy Evie."Evil Queen says

"Evie it's Time."Uma says Evil Queen holds her daughter's hand and they walk out to the garden

"Walk me down the Aisle?"Evie asked

"Of course my Dear."Evil Queen smiles

Doug is buttoning up the vest to his 3 piece Dark Green Slim Suit that Dizzy had designed for him when Ben walks into the den and holds up a Dark Navy Blue Tie. Doug smiles at the color it reminded him of Evie he took the tie and wrapped it under his button up shirt. Jay helps him fix his tie.

"Look I know we're good friends and I'm so happy for you and Evie I truly am. But When it comes to Mal and Evie and Carlos they're like my brother and Sisters you know. All We had was each other when we grew up on The Isle and I've always been their protector, so I just want you to know that while I think you're a great guy and perfect for Evie. I need to warn you. IF you ever hurt Evie...I'll make sure you regret it."Jay sternly says tucking the Tie into Doug's Vest. Doug nods in understanding.

"Jay, I love Evie with every fiber of my being. I would never do anything to put her in any place of unhappiness. Evie's happiness means everything to me. I'm always going to do right by her and support her."Doug smiles Jay smiles at pats him on the back. Harry walks behind them and helps Doug into his Dark Green Blazer.

"Lookin Sharp Lad."Harry nods. Doug looks at his close friends and smiles "Thank you guys so much, for everything."Doug nods

"It's time."Ben says Doug nods Carlos hands Doug his guitar and they make their way to the Garden.

"Alright Boys You know the words to the song let's get me married!"Doug smiles

All the guests are in their seats Fairy God mother is At The Altar she smiles as she sees Doug and his Parents Dopey and his Mother Vidia (I'm using the Vidia from the Tinkerbell Film Series as Doug's Mom) Walking him to the Altar.

"Douglas. We are so proud of you."Vidia smiles

"Thank You Mom."Doug smiles Dopey winks at his son and kisses his forehead and they high five.

"Whenever you are ready Douglas."Fairy Godmother smiles Doug turns on the microphone and begins playing

Evie and all of the girls are standing waiting for their cues to walk down the aisle. When the Music begins playing Evie's heart beats faster she smiles and looks at Mal.

"Is that Doug singing?"Evie asked

"The Boys planned something special for you for your walk down the aisle."Uma says

_You say you'll be down in five The smell of your perfume is floating down the stairs You're fixing up your hair like you do I know that I'll be a mess The second that I see you You won't be surprised It happens every time It's nothing new_

_It's always on a night like tonight I think that you can read my mind_

_'Cause when you look at me with those eyes I'm speechless Staring at you, standing there in that dress What it's doing to me, ain't a secret_

_'Cause watching you is all that I can do And I'm speechless You already know that you're my weakness_

Celia and Squeaky were the first pair to walk down Celia gave Doug a thumbs Up and Squeaky gave him an awkward smile.

A_fter all this time I'm just as nervous Every time you walk into the room I'm speechless It started when you said hello Just did something to me_

Next up were Uma and Harry, Uma winked at Doug and Harry gave Doug a buzzed Nod and walked to his spot and begins singing his part of the song with Doug.

Carlos and Jane walked down together Carlos did his special hand shake with Doug (it was a fist bump and the Dougie) Jane blew a kiss at him. Carlos took his spot in front of Harry.

Jay and Dizzy walk down the Aisle once they reach the end Dizzy walks towards Doug and kisses him on the cheek Doug blushes hugs her. Jay gives Doug a side up and stands in front of Carlos.

Mal and Ben walk down together and Mal reaches out and squeezes Doug's hand and Ben takes his place behind Doug.

_And I've been in a daze Ever since the day that we meet You take the breath out of my lungs Can't even fight it And all of the words out of my mouth without even trying And I'm speechless Staring at you, standing there in that dress What it's doing to me, ain't a secret 'Cause watching you is all that I can do_

Everyone stands up as Evil Queen walk down the Aisle together Doug stops playing his guitar as he sees Evie walking out of towards the garden . Ben takes the guitar from him and hands it to Jay who continues playing as Ben, Carlos and Harry continue the song. Evie walks down the Aisle and Doug doesn't even realize that tears are falling down his face he lifts up his glasses and wipes his eyes with his thumb.

Dizzy turns around and Hands Uma $30 dollars. Uma smirks and counts the money as she's holding her flowers. Evie and her Mother meet Doug at the Front of the Altar and Evil Queen Kisses Evie's cheek and places Evie's hand in Doug's.

And I'm speechless You already know that you're my weakness After all this time I'm just as nervous Every time you walk into the room I'm speechless, yeah baby

It's always on a night like tonight I think that you can read my mind 'Cause when you look at me with those eyes I'm speechless

You're standing there in that dress Girl it ain't a secret 'Cause watching you is all that I can do, oh I'm speechless

You already know that you're my weakness After all this time I'm just as nervous Every time you walk into the room I'm speechless Oh, you know it, baby, oh oh

"Take care of my evilette."Evil Queen says Doug Nods and Evil Queen kisses Doug's cheek. Evie looks at Doug taking in how handsome he looks she places her hand on his chest and smiles at him.

"Baby."Evie begins to tear up and wipes his tears Doug chuckles and kisses her hands.

Celia Snatches the Money from Uma and Dizzy hands her $10. "I bet that they would both cry."Celia sticks her tongue out at Uma. Uma rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"We are gathered her today to witness the Eternal Union of Douglas Dwarf and Evie Grimhilde, I have had the pleasure of watching these two turn their friendship into a true love and to be able to witness their union become one of the greatest love stories I have ever seen. These two were not meant to meet and fall in love but their belief in one another and their belief in their love has been amazing to witness. I believe you two have decided to say your personal vows to one another."Fairy God Mother says.

"Doug You first."She says Doug. "Evie you truly are the fairest of them all. Your beauty is what knocked my socks off when we first met when we were 16. But what made me fall helplessly in love with you was your heart. Over the years I've gotten the pleasure and honor of knowing who you truly are. And I thank my lucky stars that I'm the one YOU chose to love. I'm a fairly intelligent man, equations and theories and everything in a book I can solve within seconds. But I will never understand why you chose me. I'm just thankful every day that I get the chance to be in love with you. I love you Evie and my vow is to be whatever you need in this life. And I can't wait to start our next chapter together."Doug smiles

"Douglas repeat after this With this ring I thee wed."Fairy God Mother smiles

"With this Ring I thee Wed."Doug Smiles places the wedding band with a mini ruby heart in the middle on Evie's finger she smiles as Doug kisses her hand.

"Evie."She smiles

"My Entire life I was told I needed to be a certain way. Act a Certain way Dress a certain way. When we met when we were 16 I was on a mission to not only steal FairyGod Mother's Wand again sorry Fairy God Mother. But I was on a Mission to make any prince who would look my way fall in love with me. And take me away to their castle. I can remember the exact moment I fell in love with you. It was When you Defended me during our Chemistry class Sophomore year. Mr. Delay was about to expel me and You stood up for me and wanted me to prove everyone in that class wrong. That Not only was I more than A villain Kid. I was more than just a pretty face. No one had ever given me so much faith and support. It was in that moment I found something so much more. I found a friend, my emotional rock, my love, my everything. Every day we're together you see the best in me and that makes me want to be the best version of myself. Because of you. I love you so much for seeing so much in me. With you by my side I know I can do anything. And I cant wait to start a family with you."Evie tears up.

"With this ring I thee wed."Evie smiles sliding the wedding band on Doug's finger. The Band is shining a bright red representing Evie's eternal love for Doug.

"By the power vested in me In the United States of Auradon. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Douglas you may now kiss the bride."Fairy GodMother smiles proudly. Doug takes a small step in front of Evie and lifts the Veil over her head. Doug smiles at her and Evie wraps her arms around his neck and passionately kisses him

"WOHOO!"Carlos cheers everyone stands up and claps for the newlyweds.

~At The Wedding Reception~

Doug and Evie are slow dancing their forehead are touching and Evie is softly singing to Doug as they slow dance together.

"I wonder who will get married next?"Dizzy asked looking over at Carlos and Jane Carlos raises his eyebrow and stutters Jay laughs and Harry shakes his head

"No Mate it's me and Uma we're gonna have a wedding out on my Boat in middle of the sea."Harry smiles holding up the bottle of Rum.

"I never said I'd marry you."Uma says Harry rolls his eyes "We're heading there Just admit it."Harry says

"How about you and Carlos Jane?"Mal teases

"OKAY Lets have a dance party now shall we!"Carlos quickly stands up and walks over to the DJ booth and begs the Dj to change the tempo of the music The DJ nods and puts on dance music. Evie and Doug look over at the Dj booth and Carlos takes off his jacket circling around the newlyweds trying to Challenge Doug to a Dance off . Doug and Evie both laugh.

"Come on Baby you got this."Evie kisses Doug's lips. Carlos is doing some pop lock hip hop moves and Doug nods Evie helps Doug take off his jacket and she kisses him for good luck. Doug cuts Carlos' dance off with a slide and does his own hip hop moves the two battle for minute when Doug does a backflip and holds out his hand for Evie to take. Evie giggles taking his hand and Doug expertly spins her around and they begin to salsa dance together. Evie laughs and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

As the Cutting of the Cake ceremony Doug carefully feeds Evie a piece of chocolate cake Evie holds up the slice of cake and takes the frosting on her finger and dabs it on Doug's nose Doug chuckles and Evie laughs at him but then places it on his cheek and she licks his face.

"GET A ROOM!"Jay yells

At the Bride's Garter toss portion of the wedding Evie was sitting in the chair in the background Jay and Harry thought it would be hilarious to have PONY By Ginuwine playing while Doug removed Evie's garter Doug shrugged and slowly began unbuttoning his vest Evie covered her face and squealed Everyone was cheering Doug on as he did multiple body rolls as he made his way towards Evie. Doug slid off his Blue tie and put it around Evie's neck and brought her down for a quick kiss.

"You're insane."Evie laughs Doug winks at her and lifts her dress up pulling the Garter with his teeth sliding it down her leg. Doug places a kiss on Evie's ankle and stands up holding the garter proudly. Evie raises her eyebrow sensually at Doug and she kisses his lips Doug tosses the Garter behind him and it lands On Harry's Hook. Harry looks over at Uma and points the hook at Her. Uma rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"You're up."Doug smiles All of the unwed Bridesmaid's make they way behind Evie, as she tosses her bouquet. Uma and Mal are on the side talking when Mal smiles and wiggles her finger making Uma move into the crowd of girls

"Mal what are you doing Mal stop!"Uma argues Evie tosses her bouquet and it lands in Uma's hands. Everyone laughs as Uma closes her eyes and she sees Harry taking a swig from the liquor bottle and making his way to her.

"Nope! Bye"Uma says running away

"Uma! Hey get back here aye!"Harry say Evie and Doug both laugh and they wrap their arms around each other Mal walks over to them and smiles

"M I think it's time take that traveling spell now."Evie says and she looks into Doug's eyes rubbing her hands up and down his chest. Doug chuckles and looks over at Mal.

"Alright I'll make sure everyone know you two are going at it like bunnies."Mal jokes

"Now M."Evie says as she unbutton's Doug's shirt.

"Okay Okay Geeze Bridezilla. Say your destination once you hear the end of the spell Travel Fast travel Quick, In a blink of an eye take me to the destination that Evie picks..."Mal chants

"PARIS FRANCE."Evie says

Doug and Evie zap in front of the Eiffel Tower Doug takes a deep breath and coughs heavily Evie looks at him and panics rubbing his back.

"Sorry I forgot you've never dealt with Magic like that are you okay?"Evie asked holding his face Doug looks up and sees they are in front of the Eiffel tower in Paris.

"Uhm Yeah I'm great are we really in Paris?"Doug asked Evie smiles

"Mal's Magic always works."Evie says slowly unbuttoning Doug's Shirt

"Uhm Love I thought we would be somewhere you know more private Like hotel?"Doug watches Evie

"Babe Its 1:30am here in Paris no one is around and we do have a hotel room across the street I figured we could test your Wicked side to consummate our marriage."Evie smiles wickedly Doug smiles

"Well you know the saying Happy Wife Happy Life."Doug says Evie nods and shoves Doug down to floor and climbs on top of him

"I love you so much."Evie whispers against his lips

"Forever."Doug smiles


End file.
